Padre Sobreprotector
by MikiPerver
Summary: Para Victor es muy difícil aceptar que su hijo esta creciendo y hay actitudes, entre otras cosas desagradables que no puede permitir. Quiere protegerlo de todo mal para siempre y no puede aceptar que otra persona se adueñe de él.
1. El envoltorio

**¡Hola! Volví y esta vez con un fic de Yuri on Ice porque bueno, esta de moda(?) okno xD es que la inspiración que me dieron ciertas ships me hicieron escribir esto y espero les guste. (Este fic también se encuentra en amor yaoi por si prefieren leer en esa página) Como siempre desde ya gracias por leer.**

 **Padre Sobreprotector**

Si había que marcar un comienzo en esto, empezó por eso que encontraron, que no fue nada agradable.

Sabían que Yurio estaba ocultando algo muy evidente, que por mas insistencias, él negaba todo, no quería que se entrometieran en su vida. Pero ellos necesitaban saber cada detalle de su pequeño, tenían que protegerlo de un mundo cruel donde puede ser engañado o fácilmente lastimado. Y justamente este estaba en una edad donde ciertos deseos se despiertan y donde una especie de "feromonas" aparecen bruscamente, donde el comienzo a la adolescencia se torna complicado de llevar.

Yuuri y Victor eran los padres perfectos de Yurio. Una familia que se amaban demasiado, lo que en estadísticas se diría, una familia normal doméstica. Pero el problema se hizo presente desde ese día que encontraron un papel tirado en el suelo, un envoltorio no agradable en vista de Yuuri que fue el primero en encontrar aquello justo al lado de su cama matrimonial donde dormía con su esposo.

 _-Victor ¿Tu sabes que significa esto?-_ Preguntó Yuuri bastante incómodo por tener de muestra eso en su mano derecha.

 _-Pues... es lógico, un envoltorio de preservativo._

 _-Ya lo sé. Lo he tomado del suelo, justo al lado de nuestro Sommier._

 _-Espera un momento, no pensaras que yo..._

 _-No, de eso estoy seguro. Tu no usas esa marca de condón. Además es imposible pensar en que me hayas engañado, confío plenamente en ti.-_ Decía Yuuri con seguridad hacia su pareja.

 _\- Debe haber otra explicación. No somos muchos viviendo en esta casa. Tal vez Makacchin lo tomó de algún basural y llegó hasta aquí.-_ Trataba de buscar Victor alguna especie de explicación lógica.

 _-No lo creo... Makacchin no es de entrometerse en nuestra habitación sin que nosotros demos el permitido. Incluso la puerta esta siempre cerrada, y en la tarde cuando salimos eso no estaba ahí. Y sumado a eso ¿De donde lo sacaría el perro? Hace mucho que Yurio no saca a pasear al perro._

Ambos hicieron una pausa después de que Yuuri mencionó que su hijo no paseaba a Makacchin, porque pensaron lo mismo, Yurio estaba involucrado.

 _-¡Yurio!-_ Vociferaron los dos al unísono dirigiéndose hasta la habitación donde se hallaba.

Su hijo estaba allí, mirando una serie de documentales sobre fantasmas que tanto le apasionaban. Todo lo relacionado al terror le fascinaba. En su tiempo libre se encerraba en su cuarto por algunas horas a mirar ese tipo de cosas. Y de antemano tomaba de la heladera algo comestible y bebible para matar el tiempo. Es que su estilo de vida además del patinaje, en sus tiempos libres los utilizaba para eso mas que todo. No era de muchos amigos, cumplía con sus deberes y si tenía ganas ayudaba a Yuuri con la limpieza. Era bastante independiente, siempre trató de arreglarselas solo para sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo de que no le debía nada a nadie, todo lo conseguía gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

En este caso no podía tratar esto de manera independiente y safar de la situación. De repente se encontró con sus padres intimidándolo no solo con miradas sino con preguntas molestas.

 _-Yurio ¿Sabes que significa esto?-_ Preguntó Victor lo mas amable posible mostrando en sus manos el envoltorio.

En ese momento, con tan solo ver la reacción de Yurio, entendieron todo.

Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron de forma sorpresiva tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, que por lo que se notaba, parecía conocerlo.

 _-Ya veo, así que lo reconoces.-_ Lo descubrió Yuuri.

Se encontraba tan acorralado y era tan torpe que no sabía mentir en el momento. Era tarde para inventar una excusa o historia. Sus padres conocían cada expresión de su hijito y él sabía que iba a ser en vano intentar mentir.

 _-Yurio por favor explícame que es esto.-_ Pedía Victor ya mas serio con el tema.

 _\- Es un simple papel de preservativo ¿Que hay de malo en ello? ¿Acaso ustedes no lo usan?_

 _\- Hijo, no me quieras tomas el pelo y explícame.-_ Pedía Victor.

 _\- El pelo no puedo tomartelo, si lo hago te quitaría le poco que te queda viejito. -_ Contestó en burla el pequeño ruso intentando además de desviar la conversación, agregar algo grosero para escapar de ese momento incómodo.

Yuuri contuvo la risa.

 _-¡Yurio ya basta! Haré que no he escuchado aquello. Quiero una explicación ¿Has tenido sexo con alguien en nuestra cama?_

 _\- ¡Y a ustedes que les importa! Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero. No pienso decir ni una palabra._

 _-¿A si? Genial, entonces estaras castigado hasta que yo no te levante el castigo. No saldrás de esta casa ¿Me oiste? No mas patinaje, no mas burger, no mas amigos.-_ Increpo Victor.

 _\- Yuuri ¡Dile algo!-_ Pedía de respaldo Yurio.

 _-Tu padre tiene esta vez la palabra. Si no quieres contarnos esta bien. Estarás castigado por eso. Si nos cuentas entonces podríamos negociar lo del castigo mientras tenemos una charla extensa._

 _-Pero Yuuri, no quiero hablar sobre esto, no permito que se metan en mi vida, ya soy grande.-_ Rogaba Yurio avergonzado.

 _-No. Esto se soluciona así ¿No quieres contarnos? Perfecto estarás castigado. No intentes manipular a Yuuri para que te de permitidos porque esta vez no funcionará.-_ Terminó de reprimir Victor a Yurio viendo como salía de su habitación enfadado dando un portazo.

El prohibido era lo peor, su fin del mundo. Victor era de carácter fuerte, de poner ordenes para que las cosas no se descontrolen. Yuuri también, solo que no le salía hacerse el mandatario, solo si se encontraba muy enojado, pero eso era cosa rara por parte suya. Casi siempre lograba ser manipulable por Yurio, porque en realidad lo quería tanto que negarle algo a veces daba lastima y como su hijo sabía eso, se aprovechaba. Aunque esta vez fue diferente porque ambos padres estaban de acuerdo en reprimir a Yurio hasta que hable. Este era muy orgulloso, si se enojaba permanecía así por muchísimo tiempo, por eso Victor estaba preocupado. Sabía que después de esa discusión no iba a ceder para contar que pasaba. Practicamente, a pesar de castigarlo había perdido, y como no le parecía nada gracioso que su hijo se haya acostado con X persona en su cama prefirió tomar otra decisión: averiguaría como sea mucho sobre la vida social de su hijo estando alerta para descubrir al canalla que se aprovechaba de su pequeño mientras sus padres no estaban.


	2. La visita inesperadamente esperada

**Nueva actualización (Ojalá actualice así de rápido hasta el final) Que lo disfruten n.n**

Ahora parecía estar tranquilo. Seguía enfadado con sus padres por supuesto, sin cruzar palabras, mucho menos a la hora de almuerzo o cena. Estaba harto de estar encerrado. Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día que el castigo fue implementado. Lo peor, lo mas doloroso era que además de no poder salir ¡Le quitaron su celular! Pero ojo, no era tan tonto como para no llevar una contraseña en él, sino estaba frito. Descubrirían todos sus secretos enseguida, aunque por suerte no fue así. Sin embargo ¿Vivir sin el móvil? Es como si te quitaran una parte de tu cuerpo, es casi como una parte mas del brazo y aún así se atrevieron a quitárselo.

Incluso así, no bajo la guardia. Esto era una guerra ya declarada.

Victor llevaba consigo el celular todo el tiempo, cuando dormía lo escondía. Suena exagerado pero tenía que hacer eso porque conociendo a su hijo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para en una ocasión especial que este con la guardia baja quitárselo volviendo a conectarse en el mundo virtual. Y si tenían que agregar algo desfavorable, era que Vic también es un orgulloso que no pensaba dejar pasar esto así como si nada porque tenía pocos puntos que recalcar pero que eran puntos fuertes. Primero, Yurio ya no era Virgen, segundo, lo hizo en la cama de sus padres, tercero ¿Fue con un hombre o con una mujer? Aunque según las deducciones de él, lo mas probable era que haya sido con un hombre. Cuarto, si fue así ¿Fue el pasivo o el activo? Quinto, se niega a contar la verdad y se rebela. Sexto y último, el mas importante: ¿Quién la persona que se tomo el atrevimiento de tocar a su hijo?

Yuuri por su parte pensaba distino, estaba demasiado preocupado, asustado de lo que pase en el futuro, sentía lástima de tener que hacer pasar esto a su bebé pero su esposo estaba diez de diez seguro de implementar castigo severo, y no quería ir en contra porque a pesar de lo duro que estaba siendo, en dos puntos coincidía: Primero que con actitud rebelde y negando todo no conseguirían nada. Para Yuuri el diálogo era importante mas que cualquier cosa. Segundo, le molestó que haya hecho eso en la cama matrimonial ¿Por qué justo allí? Y si tenía que existir un punto justo que justifique la reacción de ambos padres era que solamente querían estar seguros de que Yurio este libre de peligros.

Como era lógico, amigos, fans, y demás preocupados por la ausencia de Yurio en las redes sociales. Algo había pasado, imaginaron lo peor. Y cuando eso sucedió el primero en tocar la puerta de la casa de esta familia para obtener la primicia, fue el amigo mas querido de Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont. Era simpático, confiable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar o dar un consejo pero había que admitir algo un tanto penoso: era chusma. Y eso a Viktor no le agradaba, aún así en todo lo demás vaya y pase.

Apenas saludó a ambos mayores preguntó que pasaba con Yurio que no se aparecía. Y Allí el comienzo del detective Viktor abierto a toda sospecha y sin excepciones, desconfiando hasta de su propia sombra, interrogó a Phichit cuando halló el momento.

 _-¡Hey Viktor me llevas mirando un mal rato de manera extraña! ¿Qué ocurre?-_ Preguntó incómodo de la mirada que aquel clavaba en él desde ya hacía un largo rato.

 _-¿Tu no has puesto las manos encima de mi Yurio verdad?-_ Preguntó tan directo e ignorando la pregunta que aquel pregunto hacía unos instantes.

 _-¡Viktor! ¿Cómo piensas eso de nuestro amigo Phichit? Claro que él no haría eso. Te pido que no seas tan desconfiado por favor, lo conozco desde mas años que tu.-_ Y fue Yuuri quien reto a Victor por ser además de atrevido, tan paranoico.

 _-Y tu no seas tan confiado. No sabemos quien fue y tampoco vamos a dejar que cualquiera entre a la casa cuando no estamos aprovechándose de nuestro hijo. Así que dime Phichit ¿Has estado con Yurio hace una semana atrás?_

 _-Eh... tranquilo Victor y-yo no hice nada. Solo he venido aquí de vez en cuando a visitarlos pero porque Yuuri es mi amigo, los aprecio mucho a ustedes. No tienes motivo para sospechar de mi. A-además no termino de comprender que es lo que pasó ¿Pueden explicar?_

Y el corto-patético interrogante de Victor finalizó. Aún así, no descartaría al Tailandés, que estaba en la lista negra hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Yuuri resignado no tuvo otra alternativa que contárselo todo. Phichit llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para demostrar un gesto de impacto. Ya entendía porque el esposo de su amigo estaba tan paranoico. Tanto que no estaba prestando atención a la visita que tenían en su casa, sino mas bien miraba todo el tiempo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones porque pilló a Yurio espiando quien llegó, porque como era lógico, escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta. Para desgracia del pequeño eso jugaba en contra porque no podía hacer mas que estar vigilante de la maldita entrada desde arriba, apoyado en los barrotes. Tenía tanto temor de que su padre haga alguna locura porque ambos estaban esperando con ansias a la misma persona. Victor ya sabía quien era el número uno en esa lista negra imaginaria de su mente, el mas sospechoso, aunque hayan dudas, el principal en la mira, el mas obvio.

Era de las primeras veces que Yurio se sentía atemorizado por su padre, estaba llevando las cosas de una manera tan exagerada que asustaba, aunque no era lo único que pensaba. También estaba deseando que alguien lo visite o se preocupe por él. Estaba deprimido porque pasó una semana y nadie lo buscó. Era tan contradictorio porque quería que él lo buscara y a la vez deseaba que no se aparezca si valoraba su vida.

Es que de esta locura no se rescataba nada que lo salve porque su amigo era tan bueno que no iba a mentir y se enfrentaría a Victor ¡Y eso es lo que quería evitar! Porque su orgullo y dignidad eran mas fuertes. No dejaría que su padre gane esto tan fácil, quería que sufra como sufrió él en esa semana que pasó encerrado pero multiplicado por ocho.

Luego de que Phichit se retiró, la noche dio lugar mas rápido de lo esperado. El mejor amigo de Yurio ya no aguantaba un segundo mas sin saber del paradero de este. Así que sin mas preámbulos tomo coraje, después de la hora de la cena, se puso la chaqueta, el casco y se subió a la motocicleta para ir a destino.

Lo que menos imaginó el pequeño ruso era que alguien por la noche lo visitaría, ya había levantado los platos de la mesa, en silencio, y luego se encaminaba por las escaleras a su cuarto.

 _"¿Timbre? Tal vez es un vecino que quiere joder a esta hora."_ Pensó. Pero al escuchar el grito del cielo que Victor soltaba, se paralizó.

 _-Así que eres tu eh ¿No te has aguantado?-_ Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa que ocultaba el demonio interior a punto de salir.- _¡Estaba esperándote maldito! -_ Gritó el padre mayor tomando una parte de la chaqueta de cuero de este "amigo" tirándolo al suelo de su casa mientras cerraba la puerta rápido para pararse espaldas a ella y prevenir que no se escape.

 _-¡Otabek! ¡Papá calmate por favor! No lo metas en esto.-_ Decía desesperado mientras bajaba de las escaleras corriendo hacia ellos que fallidamente no logró llegar porque Yuuri lo tomó de los brazos para detenerlo.

 _\- ¡Cerdo! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Debo detener a papá o lo va a matar sin entender nada!-_ Justificaba a toda costa Yurio.

 _-No hijo. Tranquilízate, le dije a tu padre que trate esto con calma o me enojaría mucho.-_ Aseguró Yuuri.

 _-¡Acaba de tirarlo al suelo! ¿Qué clase de calma es esa?-_ Preguntaba enfadado. No quería que Otabek tenga que pagar un alto precio por esto.

Otabek casi no tuvo reacción, se levantó del suelo calmo y con toda la seriedad del mundo estaba a punto de soltar la verdad. Mientras, Yurio continuaba pálido, no quería aceptar que esto estaba perdido. Por eso una chispa de idea magnífica encontró para zafarse de la situación:

 _-¡Otabek no dirá una sola palabra! Es alguien de principios y como es mi amigo prometió no decir nada._

 _-¿De que hablas?-_ Preguntó Yuuri.

 _\- De que yo le comenté a Otabek con quien me acosté y prometió no decir nada a nadie._

 _-Y si es cierto ¿Cómo se enteró? Recuerda que tengo tu celular, no te has contactado con nadie.-_ Desmintió Victor.

 _-Fue antes de que me quitaras el celular que hicimos esa promesa._

El señor pentacampeón seguía sospechando de igual manera. Deseaba poder ver las conversaciones en el móvil de su hijo pero como tenía contraseña era un punto ganado del rubio. Además si en el hipotético caso de que Otabek no fue, iba a hacerle la vida imposible hasta que cuente quien fue el desgraciado.

 _-De igual manera se tiene que ir a su casa, no tienes permitido visitas. Así que dile que se vaya. Te dejaré que lo despidas._

 _-B-bueno Otabek ven a la puerta así te despido._

La puerta fue cerrada por un momento para tener privacidad con su amigo y despedirse. Imaginó que sus padres estaban allí atrás, tratando de escuchar la conversación. Entonces no tuvo otra alternativa que despedirse, pero no sin antes hacer una cosa mas.

Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ajena y robó el teléfono de Otabek por medio minuto para escribir en el bloc de notas un mensaje destinado a él.

 _"Tranquilo Beka, todo esta bien, yo me encargaré de todo esto. Te amo."_


	3. Falsa Tregua

Justo después de cerrar la puerta, miró a sus padres con ira y subió hasta su habitación. Nada mas se supo hasta el otro día.

Yuuri regañó un poco a Viktor por ese papel tan dramático que tomo frente a Otabek, estaba exagerando. Ya de por si es una característica propia de Viktor exagerar, por eso no le extrañaba tanto. En cambio ¿Que pensaría Otabek al ver a un tipo tan simpático como lo era Viktor, furioso? Yuuri pensó que este muchacho se asustó e impresiono tanto que de seguro eligió por cuenta propia dejar de ser amigo de su hijo. Además ahora estaba dudando porque en el caso de que Yurio no miente y Otabek de verdad esta guardando un secreto como hombre de palabra entonces ¿Qué harán? Obviamente disculparse por ese mal rato que le hicieron pasar y si esta dudando es porque hay algo que saben todos, rescatando de lo bueno, es que Otabek jamás, nunca mentía. Era sincero y cumplía promesas sin excepciones.

Lástima que se equivocaba, que en realidad esas eran todas hipotesis y que nada se podía dar como verdad.

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Al día siguiente la cosa estaba mas apaciguada. Tanto así que cualquiera diagnosticaría a esta familia como dementes.

El peque ruso despertó como si se tratara de uno nuevo. Saludo a su padre Yuuri quien ya despierto desde temprano estaba haciendo desayuno para tres. Viktor seguía durmiendo plácidamente, mientras con cautela, su hijo se aproximaba a la habitación para observar como descansaba. Se recostó en la parte de la cama donde Yuuri dejo el espacio vacío y abrazó a su padre en ese silencio que envolvía a la habitación incluyendo un beso en la frente mientras seguía mirándolo y este no tardó en despertar con impacto por encontrarse con tal escena.

 _-¡Pa! Al fin despiertas.-_ y volvió a abrazarlo.

 _-Yurio...-_ Lo nombró Viktor algo entusiasmado aprovechando el cariño que le brindó.

 _-Ah por cierto, Yuuri me comentó mientras hacía el desayuno que necesita ayuda con su nueva coreografía que esta preparando. Y también que vayamos a desayunar.-_ Comentaba Yurio a su recién amanecido padre.

Viktor escucho todo pero lo ignoró. No porque recién se haya despertado sino porque quería preguntar otra cosa para librarse de esa confusión que llevaba estando desde hacía unos minutos.

 _-¿Hijo que te ocurre? ¿Ya no estas enojado?_

 _-Se que te extraña esto pero dejame decirte que no me olvide de ese mal rato que me hiciste pasar y que estoy pasando castigado, pero anoche reflexione bastante y voy a hacer un alto en todo esto. Ustedes tienen razón. Tal vez este madurando no lo sé, solo quiero estar bien con mi familia. Dame un tiempo y contaré todo._

 _-Que bueno entonces. Ese es el hijo que quiero, uno que piense detenidamente. Cuéntame lo mas antes posible, tenemos que hablar en algún momento sobre el tema porque aún eres pequeño para entender y hacer muchas cosas... El camino para ser grande se torna complicado..._

Al final no continuaron hablando. Yuuri llegó para repetir que bajen a desayunar, y eso hicieron, tranquilos, como si ningún conflicto hubiese existido, como si fuera la parte de un final feliz. Yuuri sorprendido al ver que ambos se llevaban como siempre no quiso hacer comentarios, solo imagino: "Esto ya es caso cerrado"

Ambos padres estaban conformes, Yurio había razonado. Como dijo, esa noche estuvo reflexionando lo pasado y cierta parte de lo que dijo a su padre era verdad. Que lo amaba, que en un futuro se lo contaría y que quería estar bien con la familia. Adorable desde ese punto de vista, ahora lo que ocultaba detrás no era tanto. Pero no es porque sea una mala persona, es que le tocó eso que alguna vez nos pasa a todos: estar cegadamente enamorado y se sabe como es eso del amor, siempre se llega lejos. Y ese tipo de razonamiento que tuvo no fue del todo lindo como Vic pensó. La otra cara de la moneda tenía un plan estratégico: No se rindió en esta batalla, seguía con su orgullo, estaba en modo rebelde y fue capaz de hacer tranquilizar a su padre con tal de conseguir ventajas. Ya se lo había escrito a Otabek, se encargaría de esto. Eso era lo que hacía.

Estaba buscando la confianza de sus padres, quería permitidos. (Salir, que confíen en su amigo Otabek, su celular, el patinaje) Fuera de reglas, se sentía grande, no necesitaba consejos de nadie y mucho menos castigos.

Aunque Yurio olvidaba que Victor y Yuuri tienen mas experiencia, que por mas ingenuos que se vean no van a bajar la guardia en ningún momento porque sobretodo Viktor conocía bien lo que era el amor y pensaba algo que no podía quitárselo de su cabeza: Alguien esta tratando de apropiarse de Yurio. Tampoco era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo no encajaba. Conocía tanto a su hijo que de seguro algún rencor a todo esto guardaba o que estaba tratando de ocultar a ese X noviecito. Y no estaba tan equivocado en pensar aquello... por eso, esto no iba a ser sencillo para nadie.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Spoiler... se vienen los permitidos y el desmadre(?)**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Permitidos Insuficientes

Tres días seguidos mas pasaron. Yurio estaba comportándose bien, así que Yuuri fue el primero en sugerir a Victor que le diera una recompensa por ello. No querían ser tan malvados de encerrarlo por siempre en su cuarto aislándolo de su vida social. Por eso para un comienzo bueno conectaron la internet y devolvieron su celular sumado un pedido de Victor:

- _Te has ganado eso por ahora. Antes quiero pedirte algo._

 _-¿Qué papá? Dime lo que necesites._

 _-No voy a pedir de ver las conversaciones de con quien hablas y demás porque es tu privacidad, lo comprendo. Solo una pequeña cosa: Muestrame los contactos de tu celular._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? No entiendo que bicho te pico ahora.-_ Contestaba Yurio tratando de comprender que es lo que quería hacer con los contactos de su teléfono.

 _-Es un bicho inseguro que quiere saber que contactos tienes. Simplemente eso, no te quitaré ningún número solo prestame el móvil unos segundos._

- _Ay, padre ¿Por qué eres tan exagerado? Le diré a Yuuri que estas volviéndote loco._

- _Él va a estar de mi lado. Si no me haces caso te quitaré lo que te acabo de devolver.-_ Amenazó.

- _Tsk, esta bien toma.-_ Se lo entregó resignado.

Victor hizo una revisión bien rápida. Los contactos que llevaba eran meramente dentro del parámetro, conocidos. No se presenciaba algún infiltrado que no conozca así que ya estaba seguro encima de lo seguro que la supuesta pareja era alguien conocido del círculo.

Eso después de escucharlo por boca de Viktor a Yuuri lo tranquilizó porque liberó esa tensión insegura que lo preocupaba. El problema aquí era Victor, que sentía lo contrario. Que sea alguien conocido LO PERTURBABA MAS. Pero no dijo nada a su esposo para que este no le llevara la contra ya que le diría algo como "Ya no te tienes que preocupar esta saliendo con alguien que seguro conocemos." No quería escuchar eso porque pensaba diferente, era algo como: "¡Justamente alguien conocido quiere apropiarse de mi hijo!" Quería llorar, estaba en modo drama queen.

El único que se benefició esta vez fue Yurio quien feliz de tener su celu de vuelta inmediatamente se conectó a las redes sociales a mirar como estaba repleto de mensajes y notificaciones de fanáticos y algunos amigos preguntando por él. Se sentía querido por un momento, solo que al rato se enrrabietó porque tanto cariño de parte de mucha gente lo hartaba. Era un poco antisocial y apático desde que los comportamientos de algunos seguidores se pasaban de la línea. Además cuando estaba en Instagram aparecieron fotografías que lo molestaron bastante: La primera de Phichit, quien parecer ser que le tomó una foto desprevenido (y eso era muy horrible para él) agregando de descripción: "Te extrañamos maleante, ojalá levanten tu castigo." La segunda de sus padres cenando en un lugar con vista al cielo nocturno en la capital que lo frustró al saber que ellos salían a divertirse por ahí y él tenía que estar encerrado. Y la tercera última de JJ que lo hizo revolear el celular lejos suyo que decía "RIP Yurio Plisetsky, que en paz descanse su cobardía sobre hielo porque seguro su ausencia signifique su retiro del patinaje jajaja."

Acabaron con su efímera felicidad haciendo que vuelva a ser el gruñón de siempre. Se tumbó en la cama de brazos cruzados mirando su celular que estaba en el suelo con el ceño fruncido tratando de calmarse pero cada vez que volvía a pensar en esos idiotas su mal humor aumentaba. Sin embargo, un atisbo de esperanza hizo que se tranquilice cuando escucho sonar la melodía de llamada. Al ver el nombre iluminado en la pantalla hizo que se tire de cabeza a atender, era Otabek.

Hablaron largo rato, Beka lo puso al tanto sobre noticias de los demás patinadores, puntajes, récords etcétera que hacían que Yurio se sienta un poco avergonzado de ser quien callado escuche solo la voz del otro sin tener nada para contar porque se la pasó encerrado durmiendo sin nada que hacer.

Hubo un momento donde ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando cada uno desde el lugar que estaban la presencia telefónica que no era para nada incómoda. Hasta que Otabek se atrevió a sacar el tema.

 _-Yuri ¿Por qué les has mentido a tus padres con eso de la promesa?_

 _-Bueno pues... No quería que Victor te lastimara, anda rarísimo y pido disculpas por ese comportamiento tonto de mi padre. Además no pienso perdonarlo tan fácil por castigarme de esta manera ¿Quién se cree que es para meterse en mi vida? Ya soy grande._

 _-No deberías mentirles, siempre trae peores consecuencias solo deben estar preocupados. No fue correcto de nuestra parte... ya sabes. Y no, no eres del todo "grande" como imaginas._

 _-¡Y-yo no me arrepiento de nada! Ellos no saben la historia. Deben pensar que alguien se aprovecha de mí pero no es así. Por favor Beka, has esta promesa y no les digas con quien me acosté._

Otabek se había silenciado unos segundos. Estaba pensando que hacer porque era una promesa un tanto engañosa ocultando detrás una mentira que Yurio inventó a sus padres pero tampoco podía decirle que no, mas si se lo pedía de esa forma suplicable y tierna. Al fin y al cabo él no era mentiroso; pero al ser un cómplice lo hacía dudar.

Finalmente aceptó.

\- . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo más faltaba, a pesar de estar comunicado necesitaba salir al exterior volviendo al patinaje y seguir su vida tal cual la llevaba siempre. Es que era la primera vez que un castigo duraba tanto aunque estaba comunicado esto se transformó en algo insuficiente. De una buena vez sus padres tenían que perdonarlo. Así que fue por lo mas manipulable a su alcance: Yuuri. Y su petición fue corta y simple "Ya quiero salir." Puso su mejor cara de lástima y convenció a este para que hable con Victor sobre eso.

Por suerte Viktor no dio tanta vuelta, permitió que su hijo vuelva a su rutina del patinaje pidiendo estrictamente a Lilia que no dejara pasar a nadie que lo interrumpa, que haga lo que siempre hace. Y como ella era una mujer muy exigente sabiendo que este se había ausentado un tiempo le pareció una idea genial que no interrumpiesen su práctica.

"¿Desde cuándo mi padre se volvió tan exigente?" se preguntaba en el interior frustrado porque lo único que quería era volver a los tiempos de antes donde su mejor amigo iba a la casa sin sospechas por parte de Victor o Yuuri pero ¿Cómo lograr que vuelva todo como estaba en su lugar? Solo quería estar con él, que nadie los joda, salir a comer, pasear por calles bonitas junto a él, compartir sus gustos musicales y todo eso que siempre hicieron sin tener a la sombra de su padre detrás.

Esto último acabó con su paciencia y ya que Victor no pensaba olvidar aquello tenía que sacar de si su mas rebelde forma de tratar estas cosas, como haría cualquier adolescente que no está preparado para ser honesto con una familia que no lo comprende.

Iba a buscar formas para huir de su casa sin que sus padres lo sepan.


	5. Encuentro

**Hola, volví y perdón por tardar un poco en actualizar pero la buena noticia es que ahora voy a poder actualizar seguido así que si ven que este capítulo es corto, no se preocupen que ya tengo preparado más pero quiero dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Desde ya gracias por siempre leer y por los comentarios que dejaron me sacaron una sonrisa ¡Les agradezco!**

Comenzó intentando escaparse por la ventana haciendo una soga con sábanas atadas hasta que se dio cuenta que además de ser ridículo, era fantasioso porque solo en las películas eso funcionaba. En la vida real tenía vecinos chusmas que todo lo ven y que podrían comentarles a sus padres lo que hacía. Además, ese intento de soga era imposible que soporte un peso hecho con nudos, era misión peligrosa. Tampoco escaleras porque era más notorio aún que planeaba un escape. Así que le llevó un tiempo pensarlo hasta finalmente, recorriendo toda la casa fijándose detalle por detalle, encontrar el blanco perfecto, y ese era el baño. La ventanilla era pequeña pero cabía por ella y no corría riesgo de ser descubierto por nadie, eso sumado a que el baño estaba en piso bajo, no arriba como su habitación, y no tenía que utilizar sogas o escaleras.

Horarios en el que sus padres estén ocupados eran los momentos en los que se iban a entrenar y otra opción era a la hora de dormir. Eso ya lo tenía fijado así que continuando con la idea llamó a dos contactos clave.

 _-Hola Beka, tengo algo que contar._

 _-Yuri, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz... ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Nada, a las 1 am en casa de Seung Lee; no faltes, estaré esperándote. -_ Cortó rápido para que el otro no haga preguntas y solo actúe. Si tenía que ponerse a responder las preguntas que Otabek tendría como "¿Por qué la casa de Lee?" o "¿Tus padres lo saben?" Y explicar toda la historia, no terminaría jamás. Acción y Reacción, fue directo al punto.

 _-Hola Lee. Eh... te diré esto rápido, como siempre te tengo en cuenta pensé en ti y n-necesito un favor._

 _-Sabes que odio a la gente que me busca cuando me necesita. Pero ¿Yuri Plisetsky pidiéndome ayuda? Eso si que no puedo creerlo, ni tampoco negarlo. Me sorprende._

 _-Tsk, hasta a mí me sorprende créeme. Y siento la molestia, tú me caes bien. Solo quiero ir a tu casa para poder encontrarme con mi amigo Otabek. Claro, si me dejas._

 _-Si, no hay problema. Además, es bueno tener visitas de vez en cuando. Ustedes me agradan._

 _-Entonces 00:30 o poco después estaré allí.-_ Avisó Yurio para luego colgar.

Planeó todo en un rato en la tarde que pasó volando. Le fue fácil convencer a Lee porque en realidad casi siempre cedía a Yurio. Y no, nunca necesitó de su ayuda, pero se hablaban de vez en cuando, una veces salieron a comer juntos. Seung jamás rechazó una invitación y eso que Yurio era repentino. Siempre fue de los que toma la iniciativa en organizar una salida amistosa.

\- .

El momento había empezado. Dejó el típico señuelo bajo las mantas de su cama para que sus padres piensen que esta allí y esperó a que se duerman.

Bajó hacia el baño y quitó los vidrios movibles de la ventanilla colgándose estilo mono por la pequeña abertura que salía al costado de su patio y escapar.

Tomó un taxi hasta destino y Seung lo recibió amablemente mientras en esas charlas de momento llegó Otabek.

 _-Buenas noches Otabek, Yuri ya esta aquí._

 _-Hola Otabek, tanto tiempo. -_ Lo saludó Yurio un poco intranquilo pero sin exaltarse.

 _-Yurio... -_ Dijo y luego suspiró como si se liberara de una gran preocupación.

 _-Chicos, si me disculpan voy a buscar unas pizzas que encargué hace un rato. De pasada traeré algunas bebidas. -_ Se retiró Lee dejando en su casa a los amigos.

Fue la oportunidad idónea para ellos. Necesitaban expresar la emoción. Yurio abrazó a Otabek diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañó.

 _-Créeme Yuri, también te extrañe montones._

La verdad es que no querían hablar mucho, quizá cuando llegue Seung si, pero ahora solos necesitaban contacto corporal, y el visual que se hacían fue el comienzo en ese silencio que los tranquilizaba tanto, estaban frente a frente sin soportarlo más. Otabek con una de sus manos acarició el cabello ajeno y Yurio por su parte aquello le generó ganas de seguir aferrado a él. Se apoyó en su pecho mientras lo seguía abrazando. Solo querían estar así y que el tiempo se detenga para poder hacerse las suficientes caricias que llenen el vacío que sentían al estar alejados.

 _-Otabek, quiero que me beses. -_ Dijo mientras apretaba un costado de su labio inferior con sus dientes, deseando que lo haga.

Este aceptó inmediato su petición y estando a medio centímetro de tocar sus labios entro Seung con la _pizza_ haciendo que instintivamente se separen.

\- -.

La hora y media pasaron entre los tres hablando de trivialidades acompañados de bebidas y comida mientras que Yurio y Otabek no podían dejar de revolotear miradas de enamorados, pero Lee ni lo notó. Así hasta que el momento acabó y cada cual a su casa.

La suerte jugaba de su parte porque los padres no descubrieron su fuga momentánea. Todo salió como lo esperaba, estaba feliz de ver un poco a Beka y planeaba escapar las veces necesarias mientras Lee siga cediendo su casa para encuentros. Incluso antes de que los tres se separen les contó que tenía planeado hacer más encuentros de estos si Lee lo permitía y como aquel no lo negó entonces fijaron encuentro dos veces por semana a esa hora.

Probablemente a cualquiera le parecería un tanto extraño que ellos tres sean amigos y tengan temas de conversación que hablar porque más que de patinaje y alguna que otra cosa sobre sus vidas cotidianas-normales no había pero Yurio era muy bueno sacando temas de conversación logrando que Otabek y Lee se unan a ella o crucen palabras entre ellos. Sin querer había formado un lindo trío de amigos que aún faltaba por conocer y se ve que tenía un imán con los chicos pacíficos porque estos lo apreciaban mucho. Incluso ambos se preocupaban porque Victor estaba yendo demasiado lejos encerrándolo en una burbuja de cristal, Yurio solo era un adolescente que quería salir con amigos, divertirse y olvidarse un poco de la rutina. Por eso tampoco buscaban hacerle la contra sobre esa idea de escaparse un rato de la casa porque estaba viviendo una injusticia y tenía que tomar esa medida de escape para estar mejor. Es que además si Lee y Otabek tenían algo en común era que la sonrisa de Yurio era un privilegio ante todo, que si sufría, ellos sufrirían más así que mantener al pequeño ruso sonriente era un trabajo en equipo.


	6. Entendiendo a Victor

Se convirtió en horario fijo ir por las noches, dos veces por semana el encuentro y por esa ansiedad de querer estar con Otabek todo el tiempo, agregó un día más. Ese día era disponible en la tarde, cuando sus padres se iban a entrenar quedando solo en su casa, invitando a Beka para que pase un rato estando al fin solos, sintiéndose libres de expresar sus sentimientos. Ese poco tiempo era el suficiente para entregarse caricias, besos y decirse lo que de verdad querían decir: "te amo, te necesito, te extraño". Todo fue tan repentino que ni ellos todavía entendían porque les requería tanto estar cerca ahora si antes lo estaban y eso no pasaba, no sentían tanto. Pero cuando el hielo se rompió acabó despertando a esas dudas que estaban dispersas por sus mentes y se aclararon. Esto iba más allá, y no podían decírselo a nadie, ni a ellos mismos. Era un vil secreto del que les era imposible escapar sin saber como salir delante de la gente conocida o desconocida a decir que algo pasaba entre ellos. Todo por un impulso, una curiosidad que despertó al deseo.

Parecía tontería pero cuando amas a una persona tanto y no podes expresar en público tus sentimientos, te basta y te hace feliz el simple hecho de ver a esa persona, de tener un contacto visual, incluso si solo se tratase de cruzar dos palabras, alcanza. Por ahora sí.

, . , , . , . , ,

La nueva rutina era verse tres veces por semana y dos de esos días estaba presente Lee. Era una noche de esas en que se iban a encontrar, como ya la costumbre. En esta oportunidad Otabek llegó más temprano.

Poco y nada de palabras cruzaban, pero esta vez Seung quería hablar un poco más.

 _-Es un buen chico Yurio, ¿Verdad? Siempre hablamos por chat y en persona es agradable. He escuchado de algunas personas que les parece un tipo desagradable pero a mí nunca me lo pareció. -_ Comentaba Lee a Otabek.

 _-Es porque no lo conocen, solo ven el exterior._

 _-Supongo. Pero sabes... no me importa si ellos lo ven de otra forma. Me alcanza por como lo miro yo, es distinto. -_ Confesaba Seung.

 _-Cada uno ve las cosas desde su perspectiva._

 _-Lo sé, por eso tengo miedo de que alguien coincida con mi punto de vista. -_ Lee estaba tratando de decir algo que Otabek nunca esperó.

 _\- Bueno, nunca se sabe ¿Por qué lo dices? -_ Preguntó un tanto confuso porque la conversación a pesar de ser corta, se había profundizado tanto que ya no entendía a que punto quería llegar.

 _-No quiero que alguien este pensando o mirando a Yuri de la misma manera porque me gusta mucho._

Otabek solo se limitó al silencio sin querer opinar nada más. Justamente Yurio había llegado y el tema de conversación acabó. Aunque seguía en esa laguna mental que Seung dejó en él, incluso Yurio lo notó raro, pero al preguntarle, negó que algo pasaba. Porque nada pasaba en realidad, solo que ahora sabía un detalle que lo empezó a perturbar cada vez más, que al mirar los ojos de Lee era como leer su propio deseo. Desde miradas, como le hablaba o lo trataba, todo era tan parecido a la forma en que él sentía.

Y decidió callar, no le sumó importancia y continuó visitando a Yurio en casa de Lee.

Aunque una semana bastó para caer en la cuenta de que esto que lo perturbaba, tenía que dejar de sentirlo. La importancia apareció en el momento que vio una escena la cual rebalsó el vaso que se iba llenando desde esa confesión. Porque cada vez estaba más callado, más sumergido entre pensamientos confusos que no lo dejaban disfrutar de una amistad entre tres, es que molestó tanto eso que aquel dijo, pero no lo exteriorizó, se lo guardó y ahora tuvo que estallar a su manera.

Simplemente fue al baño y cuando volvió vio como Seung estaba lamiendo una mejilla a Yurio, ese fue su _stop_.

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Lee? -_ Preguntaba mientras se acercaba con furia a este y le dio un empujón alejándolo de Yuri.

 _-Solo dijo que quería quitarme un arroz que tenía en esa parte Beka tranquilo. -_

 _\- ¡Estaba quitándolo con la lengua! ¿Crees que eso es normal? -_

 _-Lo que no es normal es como reaccionas Otabek. -_ Contestó Lee serio.

 _-Lo siento Seung, no tengo nada en contra tuyo pero no quiero que toques a Yurio ni un segundo más, nunca mas. Yo... ¡Tuve esa forma de verlo antes que tú! -_ Decía mientras tomaba a Yurio de un brazo llevándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

Seung estaba sorprendido, no se lo esperó. Pero de repente la amistad que tenían paso a otro plano y ya no era eso. Él no pensaba perder tampoco.

 _-No te vayas Yuri. -_ Rogó Lee mientras lo retenía tomándolo del otro brazo que tenía libre.

Yurio estaba impresionado y perdido en todo esto, en medio de una situación turbia. Enseguida miró a los ojos de Otabek que no le daban respuestas a lo que pasaba pero si estaban diciendo una sola cosa: "Vámonos de aquí." Por eso decidió rápido soltándose del agarre de Lee y se dejó llevar por el tironeo del contrario quien fuera le puso el casco subiéndolo a la moto con él para llevarlo a su hogar.

 _\- Otabek, para un momento, quiero hablar contigo ¡No entiendo nada! -_ Pedía desesperado quien no obtuvo respuesta hasta llegar una cuadra antes de su casa.

 _\- Te dejo aquí para que tus padres no me vean, no vemos. -_ Contestó frío sin más.

 _\- Quiero saber que fue lo que acaba de pasar. -_ Volvió a insistir Yurio.

 _\- Nunca dejes que nadie te haga eso ¿Entiendes?_

 _\- Pero Beka, solo estaba... -_ Lo interrumpió.

 _\- Sé lo que hacía, y tuve una charla con él antes de que llegases pero no me había percatado de lo que me dijo hasta hoy._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? -_ Preguntó preocupado y temeroso.

 _\- De nuestros puntos de vista, pero eso ya no importa y no me corresponde decirte que fue lo que pasó. En todo caso si quieres saber pregúntale a Seung. Lo único que quiero ahora es que no nos juntemos en su casa, tampoco quiero que te toque de ninguna manera. Perdón por ser tan directo, pero es lo que siento._

 _\- Otabek estas demasiado tenso, relájate. S-si fue mi culpa lo siento, si hay algo que no me di cuenta y te hizo mal lo siento también..._

 _\- No es tu culpa, solo busquemos otra forma de poder estar juntos en otra parte por favor. -_ Pedía esta vez más calmado.

 _\- Esta bien, todavía tenemos un día disponible, no te preocupes. Ya te lo he dicho, de esto me encargaré yo._

 _\- ¿Hasta dónde llevarás todo esto Yuri? Tienes que decirles la verdad, no me importa si Victor quiere golpearme, lo enfrentaré._

 _\- Es que no entiendes como es Victor ¡Irá directo a masacrarte!_

 _\- No, creo que ya lo entiendo._

Luego de su última oración, Otabek dio un largo suspiro, no quería dar explicaciones de nada. Ahora quería estar en su casa para luego de una ducha caliente recostarse en su cama liberándose por fín de ese estrés acumulado en un corto tiempo. Tenía una guerra en su contra declarada y era por alguien que le pertenecía, él era su dueño. Por primera vez sentía que algo le pertenecía, que lo trasforma en un completo mezquino que no piensa ceder a compartir porque de un momento a otro tiro a la basura su ideal ( _"Las personas no pertenecen a nadie, lo único a lo que se llama pertenencia es a los objetos")_ por mas cierto que sea, ya no iba con él.

Ya entendía a Victor, el porqué lo protege tanto, pensaban igual y ahora que lo sabía él también iba a estar más alerta. Yurio era un delicioso platillo del que varios deseaban comer y eso ni Otabek ni su padre lo iban a permitir.

Si tenía que añadirse más, era analizando a fondo este caso, que el verdadero problema iba a ser cuando ellos dos caigan en la cuenta que estan protegiendo lo mismo, que no piensan bajar la guardia.

Yurio estaba viviendo momentos de tensión sumado que su amigo de repente se volvió posesivo por una simple escena, no entendía nada, nadie quería decir porque esto tiene que ser así. Lo peor es que Antes de que Otabek se vaya a su casa le pidió un último favor y fue algo que no le gustó para nada: Que cumpla con el castigo sin salir a ningún lado que no sea entrenar.

Tuvo que aceptar, pero no se conformó.

¿Ver a su amigo una vez por semana? ¿No salir a ningún lado? No sabía como hacer que las personas de su círculo se calmaran un poco. Él solía ser el típico inquieto, nervioso y posesivo ¿Por qué ahora todo estaba a la inversa?

Y rogaba... rogaba que nada de todo esto llegue a oídos u ojos de su padre, que si no... ahí si estaría totalmente perdido.


	7. Rebeldía Impulsiva

Precipitados, esa era la palabra justa para definir al dúo que se tomaba el tiempo de esa forma, que buscaba el momento para escapar e ir a refugiarse en ese amor. Ni excusas hacían falta, Yurio encontró libertad entre los brazos de alguien que lo entendía y para Otabek, ese pequeño era su segundo oxígeno, la prioridad ante todos los demás ¿Qué podían saber los de afuera del amor verdadero? La necesidad de querer proteger a alguien y compartir momentos de tu vida justo a esa persona. No se habían declarado "novios" pero ; las acciones desesperadas mostraban otra cosa, parecían como si ya se conocieran de toda la vida y entonces ¿Qué duda puede existir entre ellos? No cabía la inseguridad, estaban sumergidos en ese mundo de los enamorados.

\- , - , - , - , -

Ya habían quedado por chat, y a mitad de semana se encontraron en casa del rubio, donde Viktor y Yuuri estaban ausentes por un rato para ir al entrenamiento diario, el cual se hacía todos los días. Yurio y Beka también tenían su propia rutina de arduo entrenamiento, pero ese día específico era el horario corto de una hora para encontrarse que dejaban libre simplemente para eso, verse un rato.

Ese día su encuentro fue un éxito. Aunque hacía bastante llevaban omitiendo hablar de Seung, el presente era lo primero y pensaban lo mismo "Aprovechar este tiempo y hacerlo valer" por eso mas que todo, lo utilizaban para caricias y besos ingentes que parecían interminables, tratando de saciar lo mucho que se extrañaban. Tal vez no llenaban del todo ese deseo con una vez a la semana, una hora por ser inconformistas natos (lo de no conformarse explicaba muy bien porque llegaron a un nivel tan alto artísticamente como patinadores, siempre queriendo ir mas allá y eso hoy se reflejaba en su relación, las cosas iban veloces)

Ir rápido era una desventaja clara en Otabek. Se distraía demasiado por tener la cabeza en las nubes, esas que creó Yurio y un ejemplo claro fue en un principio cuando su novio fue castigado por culpa de eso, por olvidar un envoltorio que perfectamente vio caer al suelo pero por pensar la típica "lo levanto después" el tiempo corrió y se le pasó la oportunidad. Si tan solo hubiesen evitado aquella tontería se ahorraban mucho...

Esta vez volvió a dormir y olvidó algo imprescindible, su celular.

Al notar como voló el tiempo y en vez de pasar una hora, se extendieron una hora y cuarenta, ya siendo consiente de que los padres llegarían en cualquier momento, se apresuró a salir para no cruzarlos.

Yurio reaccionó rápido y al ver el móvil sobre la mesa quiso tratar de dárselo. Tal vez aún estaba acomodándose el casco sin siquiera poner en marcha la motocicleta.

Tenía miedo de estar saliendo por la puerta y que sus padres lo pillaran. Entonces pensó en su vieja confiable: la ventana del baño que daba al patio. Corrió con todo su potencial hasta allí, sacó los vidrios y vociferó "¡Beka no te vayas aún, tu celular!" y casi como un milagro el aludido escuchó a pesar de que ya había encendido el motor, distinguiendo esa voz entre el ruidaje y lo esperó a que salga por la rendija porque muy prudente que digamos no quedaba revolear su teléfono por allí, además, era una buena excusa para entregar un último milésimo besito de despedida.

Logró bajar y sin abrir los ojos desde que cayó y puso los pies sobre el pastizal, sonriente de su gran hazaña como mono trepador de ventanillas, quiso dar los pasos correspondientes hasta la calle donde lo esperaban y se chocó con un muro hecho por el cuerpo de dos personas frente a él, mirándolo con caras disgustadoras. Si, eran sus padres que acababan de llegar oyendo y viendo toda la secuencia.

Ambos adultos de brazos cruzados pedían explicación a ambos.

Viktor se abalanzó con el celular que no le pertenecía hacia Otabek, con el ceño bien fruncido y una furia notoria tratando de pensar en que interrogatorio iba a hacerle, pero no, ya estaba exhausto de hacer preguntas sin obtener respuestas. Este amigo de su hijo era mala influencia, simple, no iba a perder el tiempo. Lo único que le importaba era su bebé, a ese tipo desagradable lo quería fuera de su vista como a todos los demás. Así que pronunció la oración mas justa _"Vete si no quieres que esto sea peor"_

Yuri estaba a punto de comerse el reto mas grande hasta ahora oído por él, y eso que Lilia ya lo hacía siempre, esto era mas, mucho mas.

 _-Yuri Plisetsky... -_ Pronunció con suavidad Victor y luego emitió un suspiro para relajarse y continuar - _¿Sabes por qué los días miércoles con Yuuri solo entrenamos una hora?_ Contéstame que piensas.

 _\- No lo sé, tampoco sé a que viene esta pregunta pero puedo contestar si tanto deseas. Supongo que... porque al igual que todos los patinadores, nos merecemos un día de descanso ¿No es así?_

 _-Error. Nuestro descanso solo es en las noches. No hemos parado ni un día porque nuestra vida es esa, el patinaje sobre hielo. Ahora bien ¿Sabes por qué en este último tiempo he elegido parar?_ \- Cerró sus ojos tratando de volverse a calmar pero ya no se podía contener y los abrió esta vez mas serio - _Porque te conozco y me lo imaginé._

 _\- No entiendo papá. -_ Decía perdido en el diálogo.

 _\- Te conozco como si fueras mi hijo ¡Sabía que no harías caso y que algo tramabas! ¡Así que era este tu recreo! Yo deduje que no podías perdonar a tus padres fácilmente._

 _\- Mierda padre, solo quiero ver por una puta hora a Otabek._

 _-¡Yurio puedes obviar los insultos! -_ Lo regañó Yuuri.

 _\- ¿Y tú que? No te metas en esto cerdo, eres una cuchara que no corta, ni pincha. Cero opinión._

Luego de contestar tan desubicadamente a Yuuri, Victor no pudo con la imprudencia de su hijo y le dio una bofetada.

 _\- Te estaba liberando de los castigos, imaginé haber hecho un buen trabajo, creí que maduraste reflexionando sobre tus actos ¡Pero me he equivocado! -_ Había empezado Victor con su sermón.

 _\- No quiero escucharte padre. Eres un egoísta._

 _\- ¡No! Esta vez me escucharás bien claro ¿O piensas escaparte por la abertura del baño?_

Chasqueó la lengua - _¡Lo preferiría antes de escuchar puras palabras de un estúpido loco que quiere tener encerrado a su hijo haciéndolo infeliz!_

 _\- ¿Te oyes? ¡Tú eres el egoísta! Estúpido es ese amigo tuyo que viene para alterarte las hormonas dejándote en rebelde. No te permitiré que socialices nunca mas con Otabek ¿Me oíste?_

 _-¡Como te atreves maldito!_

 _\- Deja de insultarnos, ya has pasado mucho tiempo haciendo lo que se te da la gana ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres ni adulto. -_ Volvió a meterse Yuuri ahora mas serio.

 _\- No seré un adulto pero si se bien quien soy y ustedes me han criado para que sea un triunfador ¡No pienso perder contra nadie! Ni contra mis propios padres._

Yuuri tenía los ojos brillosos, a punto de largar el llanto. Y Yurio ya se hartó, entonces gritó las últimas dos palabras para finalizar esta tontería _" ¡Los odio! "_ Alteró rápido sus pasos y llegó hasta su habitación dando el portazo mas fuerte de su vida.

Victor solo quedó en silencio con la mirada gacha, oscura y con la mente que parecía rayada con crayolas que pincharon todos sus nervios y los trataba de contener como siempre lo había hecho. Lo único que salió a su exterior fue acercarse hasta su esposo y contenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que llore.

Y Yurio no se calmaba. Se puso los auriculares para escuchar el famoso tema ¡Seek and Destroy! de Metallica y parecía que hacía caso a la canción dándole su propia interpretación. Entonces lanzó el velador al suelo y se rompió el foco en mil pedazos, luego sacó todas sus prendas de vestir tirándolas sobre su cama para finalizar dándole golpes a la pared hasta dañar sus nudillos.

Cayó rendido al suelo en la oscuridad mientras sus lágrimas caían y su enojo iba aumentando en masas. Jamás se calmaba una vez que los nervios despiertos contaminaban su cabeza, del rencor ni hablar, iba a ser eterno. Así que tomo una de esas decisiones impulsivas que casi se hacen sin mucho razonamiento.

No tolera las represalias, esta no era la excepción. Se iba a volver a escapar y esta vez para siempre.

Hizo una maleta enorme con lo justo, esperó a que caiga la noche y que sus padres no anden merodeando por el lugar. Ninguno fue a ver como estaba a su habitación, así que corroboró lo que ya pensaba, ellos ya ni lo querían seguramente por eso no se molestó en escribir un mensaje tan grande.

Derrotado de los castigos que robaban su alma y paciencia. Ya no mas estar por debajo de nadie, ni de sus padres que quizá cuando él era un niño los veía como dos héroes únicos, pero ahora tan solo eran simples seres humanos llenos de inseguridades desde su nuevo punto de vista como adolescente.

 _Padres, siento mucho no agradarles, de no ser el hijo perfecto que quieren. Da igual, quiero acostumbrarme a vivir sin ustedes, porque soy así y quiero volar alto sin respaldo. No se molesten en buscarme, no voy a estar con Otabek ni con ninguno de mis amigos, nadie. Adiós para siempre._


	8. Fuga Exitosa

El llanto, la opresión en el pecho de ambos como un balde, no de agua fría, sino de lava, que ardía, quemaba y se dispersaba por todo sus cuerpos. Inmenso dolor al leer las letras formando palabras que su hijo había escrito en un preciso mensaje, los destrozaba por completo en segundos.

No, no se puede describir lo que sienten los padres cuando algo pasa con sus hijos, mucho menos si este desaparece de repente, dejando un susto, un enorme susto.

Se fue, se llevó algo de ropa y dinero que tenía ahorrado. El celular lo dejó en su habitación para no ser rastreado, para sumergirse en la dura realidad que estaba por conocer. Y si empezó como una simple pelea tonta de padres e hijo, terminó en eso, huyendo sin hablar lo que debía. Sabía que Otabek se enojaría, que lo iba a tomar a la fuerza para que vaya a enfrentar a sus padres, pero no pensaba doblegarse ante Victor. Este capricho, no lo pensaba aflojar. Ya se transformó en un problema grande.

¿En que pensaba para irse de repente? Solo fue impulso. No pensó a futuro, no planificó una nueva vida, no se percató que el dinero que llevaba consigo no le duraría por siempre, tampoco en como hablaría el tema con Beka. Nada. Era querer tener la razón.

Yuuri junto a Victor colapsaron entre ese mar de lágrimas que crearon mientras llamaban a todos los contactos que podían conocer para avisarles. Ya no importaba que hayan discutido con él o si estaba castigado, solo querían que aparezca. Necesitaban saber que esta bien, que no corre peligro, que se cuide de todo mal posible. Porque no vivió ni la mitad de su vida y ya se creía el mas grande, el vencedor, el que lo puede todo, pero no, no estaba listo aún. Es menor de edad, inexperto, y no podían dejarlo libre. Además ¿Qué es la libertad? ¿Acaso hay un concepto fijo de ello? Nadie es libre en este mundo, eso es una mentira. Y si quería su propia libertad, esa no era manera de ganársela.

 _*Que aparezca, por dios que aparezca*_

Tal vez, "El huir en busca de libertad" solo era una excusa para ocultar la cobardía. Quizá lo dificultoso era poner la cara frente a sus padres, hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Otabek apenas se enteró (porque Yuuri, desmesurado, llegó hasta su casa para ver si estaba ali, y no, Yurio había dicho la verdad, no iba a estar con su amigo) se paralizó, gotas en su rostro hicieron presencia lleno de inquietud y nervios que los carcomían por dentro. No evitaba culparse, estaba aterrado. Y también, dentro de ese miedo que le pasara algo, o en que le estará pasando a su amor, enfrió su cabeza y se centró en pensar _*¿Dónde iría Yurio?*_ Tomo su motocicleta para recorrer la ciudad, pese a que no hacía mucho vivía en Rusia, algunos mapas mentales pudo memorizar de esa gran ciudad, lugares que Yuri y él solían frecuentar.

 _*Mierda Yurio, te has vuelto loco*_

Viktor y Yuuri se separaron para buscar. Por ahora no querían que la noticia se haga pública porque podrían entorpecer las cosas y espantar mas lejos a Yurio. Ya que conociendo a su hijo, el sentirse acorralado lo hacía querer huir mas y mas sin conseguir calma. No se permitían asustar a las Yuri Angels, tampoco que la comunidad del patinaje o ajeno a ello se centrara en eso. Prefirieron hacer la búsqueda en privado.

Yurio estuvo cuatro horas oculto en una fábrica abandonada a unos veinte kilómetros de su casa. No tan lejos, pero no era tonto, sabía que en algún momento lo iban a encontrar, y que no podía sobrevivir el resto de su vida como un fugitivo. Así que volvió poner en utilidad sus decisiones impulsivas y focalizó una idea.

 _-Hi, ¿Quén es?_

 _-Soy yo idiota._

 _\- ¡YURI-CHAN! tus padres, tu mejor amigo y todos han estado preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

 _-Estoy llamando de un teléfono público. Por suerte tenía una agenda con todos los números incluyendo idiotas como tú. -_ cambió de tema rápido - _Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito tu ayuda._

 _-¿Ayuda? Guau, eso nunca lo esperé. ¿A quién has matado? Espera... deberías ir con tus padres, ellos -_ Yurio lo interrumpió.

 _-No. Tuve unos problemas personales con ellos. Ahora necesito hospedaje._

 _-Oh, bueno, supongo que cuando me veas me contarás. Y claro, si quieres venir a casa no hay problema pero... sabes que vivo en otro continente._

 _-Lo sé, pero tú puedes... -_ hizo un silencio mientras se avergonzaba mucho por tener que soltar eso que sonaría demasiado ¿Problemático y demencial? - _¡Puedes enviar un avión privado hasta Rusia y hacerlo llegar a Canadá nuevamente!_

JJ estaba estupefacto. La idea de Yurio estaba fuera de casillas haciendo que se quede unos cuantos segundos en silencio pensando si meterse en ese lio o no.

Finalmente decidió. Con condiciones claro.

 _-Esta bien, pero no será gratis. -_ Aceptó

 _\- ¡Claro que lo sé! Llevo dinero encima, no te preocupes._

Acordaron lugares, horarios. Luego cortaron.

Si esto se trataba de un barco, se hundía mas y mas. Aunque dolía tener que alejarse de su Beka, tenía que pasar por un lapso de pensamientos para su futuro incierto, para poder estar tranquilo con quien mas quería sin que nadie se interponga.

, - , - , - , - , - ,

El avión aterrizó y él subió. Eran el piloto mas él, ningún otro. JJ lo esperaría en su casa.

Le pasó su dirección para que se tome un taxi hasta allí una vez ya en ese país. No quería ir a recibirlo porque estaba preparando una sorpresa para cuando llegara a su _house_ , ansioso por su llegada.

Hacía tanto tiempo en el que Jean no recibía visitas, que cuando Yurio pidió por hospedaje no pudo evitar sentir adrenalina recorriendo por su cuerpo, alegre de que por fin alguien necesitaba de él. Por eso quería ser noble en ceder un espacio al pequeño, por el deseo egoísta guardado de que alguien comparta un rato de tiempo a su lado. Y aunque Yuri no era el mas simpático, ni sociable, era suficiente. Por eso ignoró la gravedad de la situación, a pesar de que eso que hizo fue prácticamente como secuestrar a un menor sacándolo de su país natal y llevándolo a otro sin tutores que lo respalden.

Era como evadir la realidad o solo ver la parte rosa de la historia en la que se centraba él y su deseo, el pensar que va a estar haciéndole compañía lejos de sus padres por un tiempo sin siquiera preguntarse sobre toda la mochila pesada que se traía detrás.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Estoy preparando mas fic y one - shot sobre Yuri On Ice porque últimamente ando inspirada, así que esten atentos por si subo algo. Bah, no sé, por si les interesa digo(?) xD**

 **Y como siempre gracias a los comentarios, de verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y por leer siempre. *Inserta emoji de corazón gigante***

 **Bye.**


	9. Hospedaje

_"¿Qué hacemos?"_ Era la constante pregunta que los padres del adolescente fugado se hacían ya por inercia, por no saber realmente que hacer en esa situación donde buscar, buscar y no encontrar se volvía desesperante. Impacientes de no recibir noticias de su hijo quien se tomó una decisión intrépida que los dejó muy dolidos. Y aún con la esperanza de que Otabek vuelva en su motocicleta con él detrás, esperando con esa ilusión inevitable que claramente se derribó al ver que llegó solo, los hizo sentir algo que hasta el hoy no se habían cuestionado:

 _¿En algo fallaron como padres?_ Porque así lo pensaban, y así, con esa constante culpa, seguían buscando.

Del lado de Yuri no era tan distinto. Estaba dolido aunque no lo exprese por fuera y casualmente también pensaba que falló como hijo. Que fue un malcriado pero que de igual manera su terquedad era inamovible, ya decidió. Apenas pudo descansar como corresponde en el viaje a pesar de que tenía la máxima comodidad y estaba tranquilo en ese transporte que bien podía ser un lugar para reflexionar, que fue lo único que pensó mientras viajaba, que era el peor hijo del mundo y que no se iba a echar atrás. Seguía enojado mas consigo mismo que con otros.

Jean lo recibió con una abrazo de esos que dan los amigos cuando te encuentran en la calle y que Yurio no correspondió, pero se dejó atrapar por él.

Como se lo esperaba, JJ no cerraba su boca. Hablaba de un tema para desviarse a otro con tal fluidez que parecía siempre hablar de lo mismo, aunque no, él estaba tratando de resumir lo mucho que tenía para contar haciendo un menjunje. Daba igual, porque Yuri casi no lo escuchaba, solo asentía mientras dejaba sus maletas en la habitación donde se hospedaría hasta que por fin puso en orden todo y se lo dijo:

— _Cállate ya._

— _Okey, okey, pero antes tienes que ver la sorpresa que preparé para ti. Acompáñame_ — invitó haciendo seña para que lo siguiera.—¡TA DA! —señaló la mesa para mostrar la obra de arte hecha con sus propias manos.

Yurio además de impresionado no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa vista. Era la primera vez que alguien que no sean sus padres le cocinaban tanto y solo para él. Quería aplaudir, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de abrazarlo, aunque cayó en la realidad de que era JJ y ese pensamiento se desvaneció. Igualmente tenía que decir algo al respecto.

— _Vaya, ¡Que cool!_ _—_ Expresó.

Su estómago estaba vacío y ver que alguien amablemente cocinó con tanto esmero para él hizo que una tierna sonrisa como de niño se avecinara en él. Ese día comió con tantas ganas que parecía la comida mas deliciosa de Canadá y hecha por un patinador artístico.

— _Me alegra que te haya gustado._ —y volvió a entregar un abrazo demostrativo como agradecimiento.

Esto a Yurio lo empezó a perturbar desde temprano. Efectivamente quería golpearlo porque recibir abrazos muy seguido de un idiota ya lo estaban poniendo de mal humor. Pero no se quejó, era un huésped, no quería parecer desagradecido porque Jean ya había hecho demasiado por él.

— _Y... ¿Me contarás que pasó que has recurrido al gran JJ?_ _—_ Se animó a preguntar.

— _Lo haré siendo breve. No pretendo que trates de consolarme, animarme o esas estupideces porque tu no tienes ese lugar._

— _¡Eso fue cruel Yuri-chan! ¿Quién si tiene ese lugar?_

— _¡No te importa!_

Jean suspiró para rendirse y continuó. — _Entiendo si no quieres explayarte en detalles. Igualmente escucho._

Era el deseo de Jean tener un amigo el cual escuchar y por supuesto, ser escuchado. Yuri se veía tan vulnerable que logró entrar en su corazón fácil mas allá de que en la pista de hielo eran rivales. Ahora lo quería más porque estaba en su casa y conocía facetas diferentes del adolescente que tenía frente suyo, por eso trataba de la mejor manera caer bien. Empezando por escuchar sus problemas.

Yurio volvió a sentir un leve _confort_ en las palabras de JJ porque estaba entregando toda la confianza posible para que puedan ser mas cercanos, aunque siempre veía a este como un engreído egoísta que no le importaba nada mas que él, que en parte, era cierto. Jean estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería un amigo pero dejando de lado eso, esa amabilidad que desprendía no era normal, era mucha. Y eso fue como un puente que hizo a Yuri querer darle una oportunidad ¿Qué persona alguna vez hizo tanto por él? Eran pocas, contadas solo con una mano que incluía a sus padres y Otabek.

JJ hoy era parte.

Incluso cuando fue ya a prepararse para dormir, Jean además de acercarse a saludar con un beso de buenas noches y taparlo, le dijo que tenía una _laptop_ de más, que se la prestaba por si ya tenía algo pensado y necesitaba comunicarse con alguien y que si se decidía mas adelante seguir preparándose para su siguiente programa corto, le recomendó un lugar donde él siempre practica.

Era muy noble, bastante... _*¿Será que algo muy grande pedirá a cambio?*_ Pensaba Yuri, mientras pasó por su cabeza la típica historia de las brujas que su padre Viktor le contaba donde ellas capturaban niños, les daban de comer incluyendo todas las comodidades posibles para luego cocinarlos y comérselos. _*¿Por qué mi padre me contaba esa historia tan horrible? Por eso me cruzaba a su cama, daba miedo.*_ Volvió a salir de sus recuerdos e intentó ignorar la razón por la cual pensó eso.

¿Acaso Jean quería comérselo? No, definitivamente el cuento que Viktor era muy fantasioso para hacerse realidad. Aunque digan que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción, no podía imaginar que JJ tramaba algo ¿Malvado?

Dudó, pero al final simplemente dejó que esos pensamientos se desvanezcan para ceñirse en alguien particular que le importaba mas que todas esas inquietudes y problemas, mas que toda esa nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo, ese que robaba todo su ser volviéndolo un idiota... Otabek _*¿Qué estará haciendo? Seguro ya se enteró de mi desaparición.*_

Moría por abrir la laptop para conectarse a hablar con él. Y no, aún no conseguía las palabras adecuadas para tratar este asunto tan intenso. No es que puede de la nada aparecer con un "Hey, Otabek te extraño y quiero que hablemos un rato." Antes de eso tenía que existir una explicación de porque estaba en otro país sin autorización de sus padres.

Por ahora quería descansar para que al otro día, ya mas activo, se decidiera que hará de allí en adelante, y en como pagará tanto agradecimiento a JJ por darle tanto _confort._


	10. Balance de la situación

JJ notaba la inseguridad en Yuri todo el tiempo desde que se levantó en la mañana, hasta la noche. Sabía que estaba en un lapso sobre pensar lo ocurrido con sus padres y con su desaparición. Que la culpa comenzaba a golpearle la cabeza como si fuera un puño desesperado tocando una puerta, esperando a que alguien abra. Por eso no quiso irrumpir en ese lío que montaba Yuri dentro prefiriendo continuar como lo hacía, tratando lo mas amable posible a su huésped amigo demostrándolo con comidas, abrazos fallidos e insinuaciones con respecto al patinaje dando a entender que él lo dejaría abajo, porque la rivalidad ante todo siempre, para mantener esas ambiciones vivas.

— _Jean... Necesito que me cobres ¿Cuánto es lo que tengo que pagarte? Ya he entendido que con un simple "Gracias" no alcanzará._

— _Si, por supuesto. Son tres puntos importantes que tienes por cumplir como forma de agradecimiento._

— _Espera ¿No será dinero?_

— _No, esto vale mucho mas._

— _Bien, te escucho._

— _Primero, quiero que no agotes tu paciencia conmigo. Me refiero a que pase lo que pase, no te irás de aquí a menos que quieras regresar con tus padres o llegar a una decisión por cuenta propia de manera razonable. En cortas palabras, no te puedes enojar por capricho ¿Ok?_

Yuri enarcó una ceja interrogante ¿De verdad esa era una forma de pago? Sonaba ridícula y no parecía obstáculo, así que simplemente asintió.

— _Segundo, harás caso a todo lo que YO decida. Tampoco pretendo que seas mi esclavo..._ _—_ Se detuvo a dudar unos minutos sobre su última oración porque no parecía mala idea — _Bueno a decir verdad sí. Serás mi esclavo personal solo dentro de la casa, aunque seré considerado y trataré de no excederme, como un noble rey.—_ Sonreía, mientras notaba como Yurio comenzaba a sentir incomodidad ante tal pedido.

— _Si no te abusas, acepto. Creo que es justo por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, que si alguien se entera que me has robado, aunque yo sea conciente de ser el que te lo pidió, te mataran._

El canadiense se asombró al ver que este aceptó. Se notaba que era demasiado inocente para la edad y nunca pensaba a fondo lo que hacía. Si él fuera otro se aprovecharía tanto... y de todas las maneras que puedan caber en la imaginación de uno. Incluso a Jean ya estaba imaginando algo como _"Si le digo que esta temporada no patine, dejándome la victoria asegurada..."_ Pero por como era él, de orgullo, jamás pediría algo así aunque lo desease. Solo llegó a sus pensamientos por el hipotético caso de que él fuera otro perverso, y rió ante tal oscuro pensar. Continuó entonces, por sentenciar su última petición.

— _Y por último Yuri, prométeme algo._ —Se pausó para descender agachado hasta una altura un poco mas baja que Yurio, quien lo miro desentendido cuando posó las manos en sus hombros mirando sus ojos, firme. — _Quiero que seas mi amigo por siempre._ —Soltó al fin, quitando sus manos del lugar donde estaban para entregar un abrazo suave, buscando que de verdad nunca se aleje de él.

Yuri se sentía avergonzado. Jamás esperó encontrar estas facetas de Jean frente suyo, incluso pensó mal de él todo ese tiempo desde que puso sus pies en la casa. ¿Por qué alguien pedía amistad justamente a él? Era la segunda persona que lo hacía y sentía que de pronto el ambiente se volvía cálido ante tales palabras.

— _Acepto idiota, acepto. Jamás romperé esta promesa._

Quería llorar, Jean estaba muy emocionado, quería disimularlo, así que se atrevió a preguntar sobre que pensaba hacer con toda esa situación familiar, a lo que Yurio se limitó contestando con un "Aún no lo sé" sumada una mirada de pena hacia la nada, sintiendo como su pesar empezaba a hacer efecto trayendo consigo recuerdos felices, y cuando uno empieza a recordar solo esas partes, significa que extraña, que es malo. Los buenos recuerdos también son acompañantes del dolor por mas buenos que sean, sobretodo si se los recuerda en la miseria a pesar de que no estaba viviendo de manera miserable. Pero sentía muy fuerte las ausencias paternas y de su novio. Porque tuvo que separarse para darse cuenta que son gente imprescindible, eso incluye a su gata, Yakov, Mila y Lilia. Seguidilla de personas que aparecían como flashes en sus recuerdos haciéndolo descubrir que no estaba solo, que seguro aquellos estaban preocupados por su ausencia.

Ese impulso loco que tuvo de escapar lo hizo quedar como cobarde que no sabe otra forma de enfrentar la realidad. Que al final Otabek si tenía razón cuando decía que tenía cosas por aprender y de cuando Yakov le decía que sus actitudes de niño no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. Ahora todo calzaba como si se estuviera mirando a un espejo dentro suyo y señalando errores, defectos y comportamientos, haciendo que hoy mas que nunca cada oración retumbe en el interior como proyectil.

 _"Tus padres solo buscan protegerte" "Tú eres el egoísta" "No eres del todo grande como imaginas" "¿Quien te crees que eres? No eres ni adulto" "¡Los odio!"_

Dolían, pero eran ciertas. Su orgullo siempre fue mas fuerte, querer tener la razón siempre fue mas fuerte, querer ganar siempre lo fue. Todo aquello mantenía su ímpetu impecable y volvía a discutir consigo entre ceder o seguir firme en esta lucha tonta, que por mas tonta que sea hoy era un nubarrón que tapaba su búsqueda a la felicidad.

Optó por JJ nuevamente para acudir a una ayuda. Porque no pudo evitar pensar en él cuando pensaba en sinónimos de felicidad. Ese hombre mantenía su vida en un equilibrio tan hermoso que lo envidiaba. Por eso cedió a querer otra vez ayuda de un idiota que realmente no era idiota.

— _JJ ¿Cómo haces cuando la vida no te sonríe?_

— _La vida siempre sonríe. Somos nosotros quienes parecen hacer lo posible para que deje de hacerlo._

— _¿Y cómo hacer que vuelva a sonreír?_ —Hizo como pregunta filosófica al mente maestra de estos temas que tenía a su lado.

— _Cada uno tiene su forma de lograrlo. Yo por ejemplo primero pienso en todo lo malo, cada detalle y entonces de repente me digo a mi mismo "No todo puede ser tan malo, es imposible" Así que solo escarbo y escarbo hasta encontrar una sola emoción, una razón o una actitud, lo que sea para que me empuje a salir adelante. Mira, te lo resumo: si un día me levanto desganado y sin querer presentarme a las prácticas, solo me miro al espejo tratando de encontrar algún defecto. Ya sé, pensarás "Eso te hace peor" pero la realidad es que no. Al ver ese defecto no puedo permitir que siga ahí, tiene que irse de mi vida. Si mi rostro esta descolorido y estoy despeinado pienso "Diuj, las mujeres huirán de mí, eso no puedo permitirlo" Y es una manera de estimarme a estar mejor hasta volver a ser yo._

Yuri lo escuchaba atento, mientras dentro sentía envidia de JJ por tener tanta autoestima y no quebrarse. Era demasiado entusiasta, optimista, carismático y desvergonzado, y eso lo hacía fuerte. Ahora entendía un poco mejor como lo hacía, siempre borraba los defectos además de perfeccionar sus virtudes, era increíble.

Y pensando aquellos consejos, trató de seguirlos.

 _*Dentro de la desgracia encontrar una razón para borrarlo todo...*_ Pensaba mientras por su mente pasaba todo lo mal hecho, lo que rompió, las discusiones, el maltrato injusto a Yuuri de su parte, los reclamos celosos de Otabek, lo imperfecto como hijo que se sentía, los incumplimientos. Toda esa tormenta horrible que de tanto pensarla casi se largan en llanto por estar martirizándose sin encontrar respuesta.

Hasta que se iluminó.

Si había algo constante, tenía algo que jamás dejó de existir en él a pesar de todo lo que pasó: El amor a sus seres queridos, lo incondicional, como ágape. Todas esas caricias y besos que cada una de esas personas le daban a su forma. Yuuri era la preocupación, Viktor la protección, Otabek su amor romántico, Lilia la exigencia y así una lista para darse cuenta de que no odiaba a nadie, que solo fue una rabia del momento pero quería disculparse con cada uno por ser el insolente que es y que no puede cambiar. Lo desmedido que todos lo amaban a pesar de los defectos, hacía a la unión.

Antes de ir a dormir, se animó a abrir el computador portátil decidiéndose en hacer frente a la realidad que lo estaba golpeando hace rato. Si quería triunfar, el primer paso era enfrentar.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Simplemente agradecer a las dos personitas que siempre me comentan y por los leídos ¡Gracias a todos!**


	11. Enfrentando la realidad

Se conectó solo a Skype utilizando el modo desconectado para que nadie lo note. Las notificaciones y mensajes llegaban con tal velocidad que ralentizaba el aparato y hacía que él se desesperara aunque fueran solo segundos.

Por desgracia Otabek no estaba conectado, así que la única ocurrencia que tuvo fue dejarle un mensaje corto y básico: "Conéctate por favor". Dejó la computadora sobre la cama mientras buscaba su pijama, que no encontró. Recordaba que no lo había puesto en ninguna de sus maletas y que lo dejó en su casa. Como ya se encontraba mas relajado, quería dormir con ropa cómoda, no como la primera noche donde se durmió con la ropa puesta por ser tanto el cansancio acumulado.

- _Jean ¿Tienes algo para dormir de ropa que puedas prestarme?_

 _-Siento decir esto Yuri pero no soy de utilizar pijamas. Lo que si uso es ropa vieja. Si quieres puedes tomar alguna de la parte derecha del placard donde guardo en un pequeño costado eso._

Se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación de JJ a esas horas para pedir ropa de dormir, y este tan amable enseguida accedió al pedido.

Yuri buscaba alguna que sea cómoda pero no tan grande. Así que deliberando entre el roperío se quedó con una remera roja ya un poco descolorida que en medio tenía unas letras negras que decían "The King", supuso que alguna fan se lo había regalado y él la usó hasta que tomo ese color. Por ahora eso era lo que ahora Yuri usaría, que al ponérselo, lo notó suelto y largo pero se conformó.

Al volver notó que en el portátil aún encendido con Skype abierto tenía 13 videollamadas perdidas de Otabek, que hacía 2 minutos había efectuado una última.

De repente sentía escalofríos, luego la sensación cambio dentro suyo como si se contrajeran sus músculos del miedo, y sus dedos se endurecieran sin permitir que busque llamar a Otabek. Pero ya estaba decidido, y cuando él decide, por mas inquietudes junto a miedos que tenga, lo hace. Soltó aire dejándose influenciar por la calma que estaba llegando y clickeó para efectuar la videollamada la cual fue atendida de inmediato.

Cuando ambos miraron sus pantallas y se encontraron fue una sorpresa, aunque sus reacciones fueron bastante tardías. Un estallido dentro de sus cabezas que no les permitía emitir palabra alguna, solo quedar mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos, expresando la ansiedad que se asomaba.

 _-¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Todo el mundo te está buscando! -_ Habló por fin Otabek en voz alta como reclamo.

 _-Lo supuse, y de verdad, perdón. -_ Contestó mientras escondía su rostro sumido en su antebrazo derecho.

 _-¡No puedes arreglarlo todo con un simple perdón! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Esa sola palabra no alcanza para remediar este enredo enorme._

 _-¡Lo sé Otabek! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡He estado pensando en esto todo el maldito tiempo, en como encararte para que puedas entender un poco!_

 _-De igual manera no lo entenderé. No comprendo cual es esa forma de solucionar las cosas._

Yuri quería explicar todo detalladamente, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba hacer, las decisiones que tomó, las razones del por qué llegar hasta ese punto y... decirle que estaba en otro continente, pero no lo pudo hacer porque Otabek no estaba dándole espacio necesario para que pueda decirlo. Solo estaba ahogándolo más, y si, tenía razón en regañar a Yurio por desaparecer de esa manera, ni siquiera tenía derecho de enojarse, pero si de comentarle donde estaba, si de explicar que lo llevó a tomar ese tipo de decisiones extremistas, y justo que lo quería expresar, un nudo horrible en su garganta se le atoró e hizo que se largue en llanto desconsolado frente a Otabek.

 _-Yuri, ya... lo siento, no llores, no puedo abrazarte desde aquí. Solo vuelve a casa._ \- Imploraba Otabek, quien además de observar la escena, se preguntaba el por qué de la remera gigante y extraña que llevaba puesta... Algo iba mal.

Pero él no se detenía, seguía sollozando, lloraba tanto que se escuchó hasta la habitación de Jean. Él cual muy preocupado, despertó dando un salto de su cama y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba aquel.

No tuvo tiempo de cortar la llamada, tampoco de ocultar quien estaba en ella. Solo hizo que su llanto desaparezca para palidecerse y no saber como seguir esto.

 _-¡Yuri-chan! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué necesitas? ¡No llores!_ -Preguntaba y decía con desesperación al no saber que hacer para calmar al pequeño que ahora pedía por favor que la tierra lo trague.

 _\- ¿JJ? ¿Q-qué haces con Yuri?_ -Preguntaron del otro lado de la pantalla, quien observó toda la situación de principio a fin.

 _-Es que lo escuché llorar y..._ -No continuó explicando, se dio cuenta que esa pregunta no tenía mucho sentido responderla porque se quedó en completo blanco al ver quien era el chico que preguntó tal cosa, que cuando volvió la vista en Yuri, este estaba con una expresión hacia él como si quisiera cometer un homicidio y luego suicidio. La presencia de JJ arruinó todos sus planes de explicación, ahora tenía que ir directo al grano y dar todo como perdido.

 _-Otabek, estoy en Canadá._

JJ estaba despeinado, con el sueño pegado en sus ojos y una notoria marca de almohada en la frente pero esto había superado su somnolencia transformándola en un shock nocturno. Otabek por su parte seguía sin emitir palabra y estaba a nada de decir algo, hasta que Yurio lo interrumpió hablando de repente.

 _-¡Rayos! Esto no fue planeado así, ahora no me queda otra alternativa. Beka... yo le he pedido a Jean que me llevase a su país de una manera... un tanto ilegal ¡Es que necesitaba irme lejos!_

 _-Tienes que parar esto ya Yuri ¡¿Qué fue lo que se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer semejante cosa?! -_ Volvía a renegar Otabek frente a la pantalla, que ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por el como hará para decirle a los padres que su bebé estaba en otro continente.

 _-Sé lo idiota que he sido en actuar por impulsos, que se equivocó en ir tan rápido sin pensar en el después, sin entender que conlleva desaparecer de Rusia lejos de todos por capricho, pero déjame decirte algo: No me arrepiento de haber hecho esto por amor y adivina ¡He decidido contactar contigo por amor a todos!_

 _-Yuri... yo aunque no lo creas, te entiendo en ese sentido. Haría lo mismo por amor, pero no sabes lo mal que has dejado a todos, incluso a mi. Desaparecer sin dejar rastro... ¡Mira si te pasaba algo! Tu siempre tan confiado y te olvidas que no todo el mundo es bueno y va a cumplir con tus pedidos._

Otabek, a pesar de intentar ponerse en el lugar de Yuri, no podía dejar de estar alterado por todo esto, no evitaba esa culpa y eso se le sumaba que no podía siquiera tenerlo. Quizá si esto se hablaba personalmente, se olvidarían de todo en segundos reduciéndolo todo en besos y abrazos, seguros de que nada en este mundo los separaría jamás. Pero estaba en otro continente, con un tipo que casi no conocía realmente. No logró contenerse y entonces atacó con palabras a JJ.

- _Y tu Jean, tendrás graves problemas por haber hecho eso. Tal vez entienda que él este actuando impulsado por sus emociones pero tu... ¡Tú no lo debiste permitir! ¿Cómo puedes sacar un menor de un país sin consentimiento de sus padres? ¿Acaso tienes su edad que actúas así? ¡No! Eres el peor._

 _-Óyeme señor correcto, se que hice mal pero ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! Estaba desamparado sin comer, nadie que lo respalde ¿Piensas que puedo dejar a alguien así? Pues no me sale, y si Yuri me escogió fue porque aquí encontró el confort que en otro lado no lo tiene. -_ Finalizó un JJ ya enojado que al final levantó su dedo medio haciéndole _fuck you_ pareciendo echar fuego por todos los poros de su piel, que al escuchar regaños de un tipo que trataba de reprochar lo ya irremediable, no pudo soportar.

No quiso responder a todo aquello, esa indirecta final fue lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir mas sulfurado de lo que ya estaba, su entrecejo bien fruncido lo decía todo con la mirada emanando odio.

- _Yuri, iré a buscarte y haré esto como un hombre. -_ Sentenció para luego cortar la llamada y dejar a Yurio con las palabras atragantadas y con el corazón en la boca.

Luego de ese tornado infernal que acababa de pasar, primero agradeció a Jean por ser una especie de defensor y por siempre ser tan noble y justo. Luego lo golpeó, acción que desentendió por completo a JJ, pero le dijo que eso fue, por meter la pata arruinando la forma en que pensaba contar las cosas. Que ahora Otabek estaba muy enojado y que era por su culpa. Además agregó que no hacían falta esas indirectas que lanzó como flechas.

Otabek, al decir que iba a hacer las cosas "como hombre" se refirió a mucho mas de lo que la imaginación puede dejar en la conciencia de Yuri esa noche. Y Beka, al atar cabos de toda la situación que acababa de pasar, porque seguía con la bronca encima, pensaba el por qué de todos los conocidos existentes para Yuri, tuvo que ir con JJ, y más, mucho más, haciendo que se olvide realmente de lo que pasaba por tanto enojo hacia Jean. _*¿Por qué este lo defendió tanto ¿Acaso le gusta? ¿Por qué Yuri estaba usando una remera de él?*_

Su primer punto como "hombre" era ir directo a Victor y Yuuri personalmente, y contarles sobre el paradero de su hijo. Sin trabas ni vueltas, esta vez hará las cosas por su cuenta sin que nada lo detenga.


	12. Nervios Culminantes

Allí estaba, sin desistir, mirando las caras de dolor de Victor y Yuuri, que por las ojeras que llevaban, se notaba que no estaban durmiendo bien, probablemente tampoco comían lo adecuado. Y era entendible porque Otabek no estaba muy diferente a ellos.

Quería ir al grano rápido porque no era de los que puede dar vueltas sobre un tema, encima uno tan delicado como ese que no estaba bien perder tiempo agregando palabras de mas. Había que soltarlo así en seco, con las explicaciones necesarias.

Los padres al sentir el timbre de su casa a tan temprana hora de la madrugada, imaginaron que era una noticia, esperando que sea buena, o que sea su niño quien volvía arrepentido, y no, se encontraron con Otabek de cara pálida cargando un bolso.

 _-Tengo noticias de Yuri._

La pareja se miraban sorprendidos y con esa misma sorpresa volvieron la mirada a Otabek, esperando que emitiera mas palabras, que explique, que diga donde está, que al menos un "esta bien" se escuche, que no haya pasado nada malo y que por dios hable ya. Pero ninguno decía nada, Victor solamente pudo reaccionar para tomarlo de los hombros tomándose el atrevimiento de zamarrear a Otabek preguntando que sabe de Yuri con una euforia devastadora.

 _-Él está bien y en buenas manos...creo._

 _-¡¿Cómo que creo?! Otabek, queremos mas detalles. -_ Pedía por favor, mientras Yuuri lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza para que se tranquilizara.

Otabek les contaba que contactó por Skype, que quiso explicarle sobre su desaparición y más pero no lo hizo porque se largó a llorar, que al rato apareció en la pantalla junto a Yuri, JJ y que ahí fue cuando ya no entendía.

 _-Yuri palideció y trago grueso para poder decirme la verdad, y era que se encontraba en... Canadá._

La fuerza del agarre con la que Yuuri tomaba de una mano a Victor comenzó a debilitarse hasta soltarla por completo, estaba sintiéndose mal, mas de lo que ya estaba y se tambaleó. Acción que hizo a Victor prevenirse, tomándolo en sus brazos antes de que caiga desmayado.

Victor seguía estupefacto, abrazaba a Yuuri mientras miraba a la nada y trataba de concebir una idea, algo que hacer o decir respecto a esto. Su hijo tan lejos solo...

 _-Pero ¿Cómo fue pos -_ Otabek interrumpió la pregunta que Yuuri estaba por hacer, entendiendo lo que preguntaba.

 _-Lo hizo de manera ilegal y el estúpido de JJ lo ayudó. Estaba arrepentido parece y por eso contactó conmigo._

Ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar, Victor pasó una mano por su cabello como si lo quisiera peinar pero en realidad estaba presionándose con fuerza el cráneo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de asimilar las cosas de una manera mas apaciguada, aunque pareciera imposible. En su camino como padre nadie le dijo que en algún momento pasaría algo así por su hijo.

 _-No tienen que hacer ni decir nada, eso lo harán cuando tengan en cara a Yuri. Ahora deben descansar un poco. Están saturados con esta situación que supera a cualquiera, por eso he tomado la decisión de ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta y traérselos a ustedes. Además de sentirme culpable por todo este drama, también me corresponde porque él me importa. Ya he sacado un pasaje antes de venir aquí para Canadá, lo traeré de regreso quiera o no. Quiero que descansen, pueden estar mas tranquilos ahora que saben al menos algo de él y donde está._

 _-¿Crees que saber que esta en Canadá va a tranquilizarnos? ¿Y con JJ? -_ Victor rió irónico - _No estaremos tranquilos hasta que lo tengamos frente. Y no tienes porque cargar con la responsabilidad, tú no eres nadie, nosotros iremos._

 _-Lo siento pero ya tengo el pasaje y no pienso retractarme. Confíen en mi por favor. -_ Imploraba con la cabeza gacha, haciendo puños con sus manos y temblando.

 _-Tiene razón Victor, estos días no hemos pegado un ojo, tampoco comimos lo necesario. Déjalo ir. -_ Aceptaba Yuuri.

 _-Me cuesta confiar Yuuri, sobretodo en él._

 _-Yurio esta arrepentido, flaqueó ante la situación ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo solo por esta vez? Nadie gana o pierde, esto se fue de las manos. Amor, por favor._

Lo pensó, Victor se tomó un momento para analizar la situación y era obvio que prefería mil veces que incluso vaya Phichit antes de Otabek, pero ya que se ofreció...

 _-Ve. Pero si no vienes rápido iremos nosotros._

Beka le agradeció y se despidió, pero antes de salir de la casa, Victor lo retuvo un momento más.

 _-Y Otabek... Espero que recuerdes lo que esa vez te he dicho, que nunca mas quería verte cerca de mi hijo. Quizá esta sea la excepción porque estés ayudando, pero eso te lo agradeceré después de la forma apropiada. No te confundas. Acepté porque Yuuri de verdad esta agotado con todo esto y no pienso abandonarlo, si lo haces de caridad bien por ti._

 _-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerde, y si cree que estoy haciendo esto por querer ser un héroe se equivoca, va mas allá, de verdad necesito verlo porque yo a Yuri lo -_ Victor lo interrumpió, impidiendo que continúe.

 _-¡No quiero oírte decir nada! -_ gritó volviendo a pasar una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos para tratar de encontrar paz interior, porque los nervios estaban incontrolables, empezaban a aumentar con ganas de salirse de control - _Trágate tus palabras y vete antes de que me arrepienta haber aceptado._

Otabek asintió e hizo caso, no quería discutir, también estaba alterado y Victor siempre lo hacía sentir en un ambiente de rechazo constante. Nunca iba a conseguir ganarse la buena impresión de él, y eso era frustrante. Prefería callar e irse con la resignación atragantada.

Yuuri yacía recostado en un sillón sin nada que pensar, estaba desestabilizado, en el mismo nivel de nervios que los demás. La diferencia era que en vez de alterarse, era de esos que se desmorona por completo. Así que con sus ojos hinchados a causa de tanto llanto y aún con el estómago vacío, se decidió en irse a la cama a descansar un poco, desconectar con la realidad, para cuando despertara, poder pensar mejor las cosas. Vic en cambio, seguía en un cortocircuito que no le permitía relajarse. En su cabeza había comenzado la cuenta regresiva desde que se fue Otabek hasta que lo vuelva a ver con su hijo. Eso significaba que en el transcurso, la ansiedad aumentaría de manera agigantada. En vez de comer, hacerlo el triple, si se dignaba a pisar la pista de hielo a buscar "relax" era lo que menos haría porque patinaría mas de lo adecuado, si tenía que limpiar, lo haría hasta que el lugar brille mas que nunca. Y quizá más, pero sin dejar de contar horas, minutos y segundos hasta poder volver a ver la figura íntegra de Yuri Plisetsky frente a él.

Se estaba olvidando de la parte ilegal, de JJ... pero solo quería tener a Yuri con las explicaciones correspondientes, luego tendría tiempo para lo demás, porque nada era mas importante, solo esperar.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Gracias a rin okane (que siempre comenta y me hace feliz xD) y Fannynyanyan1912 por comentar en el último capítulo. Agradezco cada fav, followers y vistos.**

 **Bye ~**


	13. Entre sus brazos

Otabek no pudo quitar de sus pensamientos a esos padres. Se veía como la situación los superó, estaban tan cansados emocionalmente que acabaron así, descuidándose, rompiendo con su rutina y acabando con las sonrisas que ambos llevaban en sus rostros. Porque todos sabían desde el momento en donde decidieron formar una familia, ya no necesitaban mas. Ni todas las medallas de oro por conseguir se comparaban a vivir en un cuento de hadas transportado a la vida cotidiana sobre patinadores profesionales.

Pero desde que su rayito de sol se había decidido ir, la curvatura que formaban en los labios de ambos se atrofió. Era como verlos sin alma, sin nada.

El viaje que llevaba a cabo en avión le daba en que pensar a Otabek sobre esos dos y no solo eso. El viaje era lo suficientemente largo como para pensar un poco de todo, incluyendo el momento en que se encuentre con Yuri o el como hacer para disimular su disgusto a JJ y luego volver a Rusia en tiempo correcto con Yuri.

\- - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - .

Al otro lado, Yurio estaba expectante de quien tocaba timbre en casa de JJ al saber que Otabek podría aparecer en cualquier momento, y no tenía nada preparado por decir.

-Yuri-chan ya te he dicho que no atiendas siempre la puerta, que es el jardinero quien timbrea para preguntar sobre unas cosas. Solo debes tranquilizarte.

-¿Y por qué el jardinero tiene que hablar contigo a cada momento?

-Estoy arreglando mi jardín delantero para que mi madre observe sorprendida las nuevas flores y demás decoración. A propósito, olvide comentarte que van a venir mis padres.

-Eso es ridículo ¿No debería ser suficiente regalo y satisfacción que seas bueno patinando?

-Yuri, los padres no existen solo para que vean o evaluen tus logros. También hay que saber amarlos y valorarlos por todo lo que ellos hacen de nosotros. Por eso preparo una sorpresa a ellos.

Yurio no respondió. Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Yuri, espero que tanto estar en pista no te haya convertido en un témpano de hielo.

JJ dijo aquello para hacerlo reflexionar y claramente si lo estaba haciendo porque al observarlo, notó como estaba deambulando entre sus pensamientos. Y lo hacía sobre eso último, se preguntaba si en verdad se convirtió en un témpano de hielo olvidándose de la calidez que emite el amor de una familia como la que tenía.

Timbre que escuchaba, era el quien salía disparado para atender. Y todas esas veces se trató del jardinero quien pedía hablar con Jean para que examine como iba quedando su nuevo jardín. Eso solo hacía a su ansiedad incrementar (que en eso se parecía tanto a su padre Victor) Hasta claro, cuando el momento llegó y atinó con la persona que esperaba.

Paralizados frente a frente. Otabek estaba tratando de formar una idea que salga de él y decirsela. Tratar de remendarlo sobre sus errores, demostrar el disgusto y desacuerdo por estar en Canadá como si nada pasara, poner su peor cara de enfado para hacerlo chocar con la realidad que iba a caer fuerte encima suyo cuando vea a sus padres. Pero no pudo, no logró cumplir con nada de eso que pensó durante el viaje. Cuando se miraron para encontrarse solo reaccionó de una forma y fue estirando sus brazos para atrapar a Yuri entre ellos presionándolo fuerte contra él. Un abrazo bastaba para expresar ese todo que eran las preocupaciones, la inquietud, los nervios, la ansiedad, la euforia de querer verlo, saber que esta bien, que es real y tangible, trasmitir su cálido amor...

Y si Yurio era un gélido témpano entonces en ese momento se estaba derritiendo por completo por lo que Otabek transmitía, que le bastó para entender que amar es la cura.

El reencuentro fue interrumpido por JJ, quien los invitó a pasar dentro a comer, ya que era un tipo sin reencores que amablemente ofreció a Otabek que pruebe de sus comidas olvidando el cruce que tuvieron por videollamada.

Otabek no era muy diferente, aceptó la invitación y los tres se sentaron a degustar en silencio. Y aunque Beka no olvidaba el mal momento que pasó, ahora no tenía energías para discutir ni plantearse los problemas de por medio. Le bastó con ver a Yurio bien.

Jean, como ya se sabía, no soportaba los silencios de por medio, quería hablar, molestar un poco a esos dos para cambiar el semblante. Además como bien sabía, Otabek era un amigo importante de Yuri, y ya se estaba preparando un plan macabro para molestarlos un poco y llamar la atención. Muy dentro suyo sentía un poco de celos por esa cercanía de ellos, que él claramente no y ese era quizás un impulso por querer entrometerse sin siquiera saber que en verdad esos dos estaban a otro nivel de relación mas estrecha que una amistad.

-Yuri-chan, es momento de que hagas lo que sabes.

-Tsk, si...

-Si ¿Qué?

-Sí mi rey.

Justo después de escuchar aquello, Otabek se atoró con la comida del sobresalto que causo escuchar eso, sumado a lo que después vio, que no fue muy favorable a tal situación extraña. Ver a Yuri Plisetsky dándole de comer en la boca a JJ no era creíble, pero sus ojos no mentían.

Yuri explicó la situación para que ya deje de impactarse por eso que hacía, que era una especie de paga por estar hospedándose allí.

El tema no pasó a mayores, Jean no siguió insistiendo en que cumpla con ciertos caprichos y Otabek prefería evadir aquello concentrándose en la charla próxima que se venía con respecto a Yuri y sus padres.

Fueron a un lugar mas privado, el cual JJ intentó usurpar pero la mala mirada de Beka puesta en él lo hizo retractarse prefiriendo respetar el momento dejándolos a solas.

-Otabek yo...

-Sabes, no quiero hablar sobre que te esta pasando, ni tampoco del como me siento yo, de este problema que con el tiempo se hace mas grande, menos. Solo quiero decir que he visto a tus padres y no están nada bien. Se te partiría el corazón en pedazos si vieras lo desechos que están. Se que tú también, pero con ellos es diferente, se encuentran al borde de un abismo horrible que no puedo describir.

Yuri volvió a elegir el silencio, a veces escuchar sin opinar era mejor que meter bocado y cagarla. Así que solo se apoyo en su pecho un buen rato hasta animarse a hablar.

-No quiero que me separen de tí.

No sabía que era lo correcto para decir, si un "Buscaremos la solución" o "Lo importante es que primero vuelvas para arreglar las cosas con ellos" incluso un "No permitiré que eso pase". Prefirió envolverlo de vuelta en sus brazos. Algo que esta vez Yurio no lo conformó y buscó con timidez sus labios para besarlos.

La incertidumbre que les causaba el no saber como seguirá esto una vez en Rusia, si de verdad era hora de decir adiós. Porque no sabían como les iba a salir enfrentar los problemas, que al ser ambos jovenes no estaban tan acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones que son mas para los adultos. Lo único que enfrentaron con orgullo en su vida fue sobre una pista de hielo. Y ahora que no se trataba de eso, no entendían que hacer, y hay miedo, mucho miedo.

\- - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - - .

Notas de Autor:

Em hola volví después de tanto D: Pude terminar este capítulo y mitad de otro que ojalá pueda publicarlo esta semana.

Me paso algo horrible y fue que se me borraron los 3 capítulos que ya tenía escritos sobre este fic y la mitad de mi otro fic "Mi peculiar empleado". LA MITAD ¡Eso es mucho! Casi lloré porque iba tan bien y no pude recuperar nada pero bueno ahora solo me queda volver a reescribir, quizá hasta lo haga mejor ...

Además tuve que descargarme word en el cel porque no tengo internet en la pc y para mi escribir por acá es una caca xD Perdón si ofendo a los que escriben desde el celu pero a mi se me hace super incómodo, prefiero en el escritorio.

Si notan que no utilice el guión largo es porque no lo encuentro en el teclado del celular :( y además no pude marcar en negrita o cursiva los diálogos. Puta vida (? Pero por lo menos actualice xD

Espero les haya gustado este cap y gracias por los comentarios y a Aroa Nehring por siempre comentar :3

Bye ~


	14. Un agradable tiempo más

De sus problemas no hablaron más. Otabek en lo único que pensaba era en volver a Rusia ¡ya mismo! y alguien estaba impidiendo que eso pasara.

JJ se enteró que ya se estaban preparando para la vuelta a casa cuando entró al cuarto, viendo a Yurio hacer las maletas. Entonces se atormentaba, abrazándolo con fuerza, tratando de no llorar pareciendo extremista, pedía que por favor aún no se vaya, que al menos se quedaran unas horas mas, que ya se acercaba el anochecer, que descansen bien y luego viajen tranquilos (y si podía seguir encontrando excusas para que se quede, las diría)

Otabek negó la oferta. No quería seguir soportándolo, y aún guardaba el rencor por haber empujado a Yuri a Canadá. Ni en sueños cumpliría con tal petición.

En cambio, Yuri a pesar de decir varias veces que no, al final quedó en un si, aceptando. Es que no se le quitaba eso de que JJ había hecho mucho por él, y se la debía. Que si bien, ha hecho por él mucho, tampoco tenía la obligación de estar cumpliendo caprichos del canadiense. Sin embargo esta última aceptación seria la final. Tuvo que explicárselo a su pareja y este, sin estar de acuerdo, no tuvo remedio que hacerle caso, porque si iba en contra, quizá Yuri podría enojarse y quizás nunca podría traerlo de vuelta a Rusia. Era simplemente ceder a un último pedido de "su rey".

\- - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - -

Lo poco que quedaba del día, acabó. Los padres de Jean estuvieron presentes unas cuantas horas, las cuales fueron compartidas entre todos. El jardín espléndido que embelesó a la madre fue la mejor parte del día. Ella buscó entre tantas flores, alguna que la cautive, quizá Gardenias, o Tulipanes. Pero no podía darle premio a una. Además la fuente pequeña tan llamativa con un enano a su lado como el típico jardín que sin ese adorno no es nada, también eran dignos de un premio. Y así, feliz de que su hijo haga esa reforma por el simple hecho de querer recibirla y que se tope con una sorpresa, decidió dárselo a él, por siempre ser un amor y querer hacer feliz a los demás.

Yuri encontró tan enternecedor aquel momento, que interiormente se prometió que algún día sorprendería de una manera parecida a sus padres. Porque también merecían, después de tantos momentos desagradables juntos, una sorpresa que los haga feliz. Ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Otabek dijo con respecto a ellos la última vez que los vio.

Jean autoproclamaba que ese era uno de los mejores jardines de Canadá, con orgullo. Y sus padres, divertidos, lo aplaudían como aprobación.

El hijo quiso acompañar a sus padres hasta la casa. Y disculpándose con Yuri y Otabek porque seguramente no llegaría a la hora de la cena, dejó a ambos a cargo de la casa hasta que volviese.

Al estar solos y mas tranquilos, Otabek, ya mas sereno, percatándose nuevamente de esa remera que imaginó a JJ regalándosela, tuvo que preguntar.

 _-Yuri ¿Por qué traes esa remera todo el rato? No es tu estilo, te queda gigante y parece gastada..._

Yurio noto la brusquedad con la que se refirió a la remera y lejos de parecerle ofensivo, le divertía que Otabek se perturbe fácilmente. Así que lo miró con extrañeza y contestó;

 _-Al principio era para dormir en las noches cómodo, la he pedido prestada. Luego me encariñe con ella porque es perfecta para andar deambulando por la casa ¿No crees? No tengo porque verme cool las 24 horas del día._

 _-No es que te quede mal..._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-No lo sé, me molesta un poco y no creo tener razones. -_ Se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada de vergüenza que sentía.

 _-Entonces me la quitaré. -_ Se la quitó, quedando solo en bóxer de animal print, que al ser una remera larga, cubría lo suficiente como si fuera vestido, sin necesidad de pantalones.

Otabek no quería mirarlo, si lo hacía, iba a terminar comiéndoselo vivo. Mantuvo la mirada gacha hasta que Yurio lo tomó del mentón para hacer contacto visual.

- _¿Mejor ahora?_

 _-Eres... demasiado lindo._

Y sí, la ausencia de JJ era digna de aprovechar, y lo hicieron. Se besaban sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire. Yuri estaba sentado en la mesada de la cocina, teniendo a Otabek pegado a él. Un beso que no buscaba el fin, con tanta pasión, tantos sentimientos juntos que no daban paso a la calma, logrando a esa desesperación cruzar la línea, haciendo a Otabek ya no aguantar más, causando un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior del menor, que lo hizo emitir un suave gemido. Entonces se detuvo.

 _-¿Estas bien? Lo siento mucho, debí controlarme._

 _-Eso me gustó. Beka, si quieres puedes..._

Pero aquel no estaba escuchando, estaba tan encendido y a la vez se sentía tan mal por no poder dar el freno, por llevar consigo esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Lo interrumpió.

 _-Necesito tranquilizarme, ya vuelvo. -_ Se dirigía al baño. Cuando llegó, cerró rápido la puerta y se pegó a ella de espaldas, agitado, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de esperar la calma (Cosa que no lograría hasta hacer eso)

Por eso se atrevió. Se bajo el pantalón junto a su ropa interior para directamente jalar con fuerza su pene, así, sin más vuelta.

De sus pensamientos no quitaba a su precioso Yuri, que podía imaginarlo en tantas posiciones, con diferentes expresiones excitantes en su rostro, que se sentía explotar. El deseo era tan fuerte pero no debía salir de su imaginación, allí se quedaría. Prefería saciarse el mismo.

Yurio intuía que en algo de eso estaba aquel, por eso encaminó en su búsqueda hasta el baño, entrando repentino y empujando a Otabek de su lugar, logrando que se asuste, dejando de hacer aquello y taparse, junto con morir de vergüenza, esperar a que la tierra se lo trague.

Pero el ruso no llevaba ni una pizca de sorpresa, estaba indignado, enojado y frustrado.

 _-Beka ¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota?! ¡Si quieres hacerlo dímelo!_

 _-No puedo Yuri... no quiero mal influenciarte. Te amo así, puro e inocente._

 _-Pues te recuerdo que tú ya me has ensuciado._

 _-Lo sé, pero esta vez no puede dominarme la tentación. No quier-_ Yuri lo detuvo posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del kazajo para silenciarlo. Mostró en su rostro la expresión mas pervertida posible y comenzó a masturbarlo. Otabek quiso detenerlo aunque no puso mucha resistencia porque se sentía tan bien que se dejó llevar por aquella travesura.

 _-Quiero intentar algo. -_ Terminó de rodillas y contempló con su vista asombrado y dudoso. La intriga era mas grande que lo que tenía frente ¿O quizá no?

 _-No lo hag-_ Y sin dejar que acabe la oración, se lo metió en su boca y luego comenzó a lamerlo con mucho gusto.

Quería experimentar un poco lo que era el sexo oral. Cosa que además de hacerla muy amateur, no la quiso prolongar demasiado porque la situación daba para mucho más.

Pasó veloz al otro plano y se quitó el calzoncillo para quedar como llegó al mundo, apoyándose contra la pared, justo al lado del lavamanos.

 _-¿Qué esperas? ¡Házmelo!_

Saber que Yuri Plisetsky se entregaba de esa manera, y solo con él, parecía un hermoso sueño, pero era la realidad que le mostraba un paraíso en la tierra.

Bien sabía que Victor lo podía castrar por poner sus manos y más, sobre su hijo, que en vez de estar esperando un vuelo a Rusia, estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien "prohibido de manchar"

 _*Lo siento Victor, no puedo controlar lo que siento y quiero. Volví a morder de la manzana. *_

Otabek disfrutaba de un pequeño tour por el baño, llevaba encima a Yurio sin dejar de tocarlo, ni besarlo, ni salirse de él. Terminó en la ducha, donde se intensificaron las embestidas y el agua de la ducha que prendieron, sin saber la razón, los motivó más.

Finalizaron allí, luego se relajaron bajo el agua entre dulces caricias.

 _-Mierda, no usé protección._

 _-Es tarde Beka, ya acabamos._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-No te preocupes, lo que me preocupa es que llegue Jean y nos encuentre._

Lo que ellos no sabían era que JJ había llegado hacía ya varios minutos y escuchó la ducha encendida, aunque sin prestar atención de más, al ser ya muy tarde y notar que esos dos habían cenado, optó por ir a su habitación a descansar.

La pareja, luego del acto, se vistieron para ir a sus habitaciones a dormir. Otabek se recostó y notó un bulto al lado suyo que al descubrir, era Yuri de colado en su cama exigiendo compartir mas tiempo junto a él, cosa imposible de negar.


	15. Cruzar la línea

Desde otro continente había alguien que estaba empezando a querer caminar por las paredes. El encargado de traer a su hijo se estaba demorando. Esperó por horas un mensaje que nunca llegó, algún "Ya estamos saliendo camino a Rusia" y como eso no pasó, fue él quien envío uno preguntando donde estaban, el cual nunca fue respondido.

 _-Tranquilizate. De seguro deben estar en viaje._

 _-No lo creo Yuuri. Él me ha avisado de cada movimiento por este medio. "Ya llegué" otro con "Su hijo esta bien", luego el último que decía "Avisaré cuando tomemos el vuelo" ¡Y ya han pasado un día y horas desde aquel último! Además esa fue su última conexión, desde eso ya no se ha conectado mas._

 _-Tal vez su celular este descargado._

Pero Victor no escuchaba las justificaciones positivistas de su esposo, lucia tan ansioso y dramático, preocupadisimo por saber el paradero de esos dos que se atrevió a preguntar al contacto que suponía iba a responder.

 _*Hola Jean ¿Sabes si mi hijo y Otabek ya están viajando hacia aquí? *_

 _*¡¿Qué? ! ¿Otabek piensa llevarse a Yuri-chan tan pronto? No he disfrutado nada junto a él* *emoji de rostro triste*_

 _*¿Siguen allí? *_

 _*Sí y de seguro se quedarán al menos tres días más porque no dejaré que se vayan tan pronto.*_

 _*Ya la has cagado una vez Jean, no empeores esto. Tú no me conoces, te mataré.*_

 _*emoji sonriente*_

Victor estuvo a nada de lanzar su celular por la ventana de la habitación si no fuera por Yuuri quien lo detuvo, pidiendo explicaciones.

De repente JJ se veía como un villano que se interponía para que no ocurra el crucial encuentro solo por caprichos egoístas.

Si bien, comieron y durmieron lo suficiente para levantar energías de los suelos, aún tenían el enorme deseo de ver a su hijo. Y a Yuuri lo alivió la idea de que esté en "buenas manos" después de todo. Victor solo pensaba en que estaba rodeado de dos incompetentes, conocidos.

 _-Victor, sea lo que sea que estes pensando, déjalo ya. Lo importante es que esta bien y..._

 _-¡Otabek no esta cumpliendo con su palabra!_

 _-Si lo esta haciendo, solo está demorado._

 _-Yuuri, Jean esta demente._

 _-Jean es Jean, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es obvio que se encariño con Yuri ¿Quién no lo haría?_

 _-Ya lo decidí, no soporto mas esto._

 _-¿Decidir qué?_

 _-Iremos a Canadá nosotros mismos._

 _\- - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - ,_

A tempranas horas, Yuri despertó obligadamente porque se sentía ahogado, como si tuviera una soga alrededor del cuello y una enrredadera alrededor de su cuerpo.

No tardó demasiado en descubrir que "la soga que lo ahorcaba" eran los brazos estirados de Otabek y JJ apoyados justo por el cuello suyo y que la enrredadera era en realidad la pierna izquierda de Jean que lo rodeaba alrededor de su escuálido cuerpo para que no escapara.

Se cansó de un largo intento de querer escabullirse por la cama sin que ninguno despierte. No conseguía escapar, sino mas bien, un efecto contrario que hacía a esos dos pegarse mas, como si estuviera siendo utilizado de oso felpudo. Y Yuri nunca fue ni pegajoso, ni paciente, así que su paciencia se agotó abriendo paso al mal humor.

Con furia mas fuerza, pataleó, estiró sus brazos e hizo que ambos se cayeran de la cama con el gran empujón que dio.

 _-¡¿Qué carajo se supone que haces durmiendo aquí Jean?! -_ Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que ambos terminaran de desperezarse.

 _-Te recuerdo que es mi casa y soy el rey. Estas bajo mis ordenes. Además ¡Es injusto que Otabek duerma contigo y yo no! -_ Renegaba mientras se fregaba los ojos y luego estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba acompañado de un gran bostezo.

 _-¿Por qué hacen tanto berrinche a esta hora? ¿Y por qué estoy en el suelo? -_ Preguntaba el kazajo desentendido, arreglandose el remolino que tenía en el cabello.

 _-¡Estaban asfixiandome idiotas! -_ Gritó indignado para luego dar de sus famosos portazos e irse.

Ambos restantes se quedaron envueltos en el silencio de la habitación. Al minuto de reacción, el canadiense se puso la camiseta y salió fuera para ir a buscarlo, a quitarle ese mal humor.

Otabek lejos de sentirse mas tranquilo, pensó que si JJ planeaba cambiar a Yuri gruñon, estaba lejos de hacerlo, incluso la empeoraría. Se sentó a un costado de la cama esperando a sentirse mas recargado.

Yuri estaba en la cocina, estaba tan cabreado que se quitó la remera de dormir y volvió a quedarse en ropa interior. Esta vez llevaba unos calzoncillos azules con huellas tiernas de animal color rosa chicle que hacían contraste.

 _-Yuri-chan ¿Tan enfadado estás que te quitas la remera que tanto te sienta bien?_

 _-¡Si! -_ Hizo un bollo con ella y la tiró con furia al suelo.

 _-Ven, abrázame._

 _-¡Púdrete!_

 _-Recuerda, soy el rey._

Refunfuneaba pero aún así enfadado, se acercó a JJ que sin siquiera estirar los brazos para cumplir la petición, aquel otro lo hizo primero.

 _-Ya déjame idiota._

JJ le propuso que si cambiaba ese mal humor le haría el desayuno. El otro no contestó, continuó de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el lado contrario. Esa era buena señal para Jean, ya que significaba una posibilidad.

Otabek se estaba acercando a la cocina, incluso con su mirada puesta en el suelo desde lejos, vio la remera arrugada tirada. Pero no llegó a emitir su "Buenos días" porque se oyó el timbre y como los otros ni se inmutaron en moverse se decidió en ir a atender.

Esa madrugada definitivamente no era buena para nadie. Se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al abrir la puerta para toparse frente a dos personas que quería reconocer como suegros.

No quiso empezar preguntando porque estaban allí, sabía que estaba retrasado y que seguro Victor le preparó un sermón, pero no fue así.

Los "buenos días" de el cual solo Yuuri respondió igual, Victor le clavó una mirada horrible para que entienda lo suficiente para saber que no estaba de buenas. Solo pidió _"Guiame donde esté mi niño"_

\- - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - -

Con el desayuno a medias por hacer para tres, JJ ya había empezado a parlotear tonterías que el ruso escuchaba pero fingía no hacerlo mientras conservaba su posición, dándole la espalda. Cosa que el rey no podía permitir y entonces se acercó a molestar.

 _-Tan dulce te ves con ese Bóxer. -_ No obtuvo respuesta y se acercó posicionándose a la altura de Yuri, bien cerca de su oido para además de que lo escuche, hacer caras graciosas y ser notado.

Yuri, como Jean estaba esperando, se cansó de sus payasadas, lo que hizo a este girarse de golpe para quizá insultar o golpear a tal individuo insoportable, cosa que no pasó. A JJ se le había ocurrido quedar quieto, con sus ojos cerrados y estirando sus labios como pico solo por deformar un rato su rostro y molestar al de al lado. Pero al estar tan cerca de él, se chocaron los labios haciendo que se besaran. Aunque en realidad ni contaba como beso, se encontraban tan espantados, que a la mínima reacción rápida se alejaron unos diez centímetros para encontrar sus miradas de horror.

Y los horrores no acabaron.

Otabek traía detrás suyo a dos padres preocupados y se tuvieron que encontrar con una escena traumática.

No vieron el accidente, esos dos seguían cerca el uno del otro y cuando Jean vio a Otabek pisar la entrada de la cocina se le ocurrió jugarle una pequeña broma.

Lo tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y volvió a juntar sus labios contra los de él. Divertido y casi conteniendo las ganas de estallar de la risa para no arruinar la escena que quería que sea vista.

El kazajo los vio, y no solo él, los padres también.


	16. Sin palabras, solo acciones

No hubo ni un momento para sorprenderse, los únicos que quedaron inmovilizados ante tanto alboroto fueron los Yuris. Otabek y Viktor solo reaccionaron sincronizados lanzándose hacía JJ.

Otabek lo jaló del cabello echándolo hacia atrás para incrustar un golpe en su real cara. Victor lo giró hacia él para darle una patada en la parte mas sensible que tiene entre las piernas. JJ cayó al piso adolorido, cosa que no terminó allí, esos dos se volvieron a lanzar encima de él para seguir golpeándolo. Y si la causa había sido ver tal escena, ya había pasado a segundo plano porque ahora parecían estar pegándole por mas de un motivo.

La pelea no tardó en convertirse en una guerra entre tres personas furiosas, utilizando la violencia como medio para descargar esa bronca que se tenían. Puñetazos, rasguños, patadas, mordidas, estirada de ropas ajenas, revolcándose por el blanco piso de la cocina que no tardo en ensuciarse, un todos contra todos.

Era imaginar a una nube que los cubría, como los dibujos animados, tapando la escena, donde ves estrellitas, puños y piernas, todas dispersas.

Los Yuris trataron de detenerlos, pero fue en vano, ellos estaban ciegos y sordos. Yurio recibió un empujón, sin querer, que lo hizo caer al suelo y eso, eso si que para Yuuri fue cruzar el límite. Era hora de que él haga algo, entonces pegó un grito tan fuerte que fue lo suficientemente impresionante para hacer que se detengan.

— _¡PAREN YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

El ambiente quedó en completo silencio dejando que solo se escuchen los quejidos de un Katsuki nunca antes visto por tantas personas de esa forma.

— _¡Esto es el colmo de los colmos! Parecen Larry, Moe y Curly ¡Solo están peleando como animales irracionales! ¿Dónde están sus neuronas? ¡Se acabó esto aquí! ¿Me oyeron?_

El trío de peleadores no pudo evitar sentir miedo, Yuuri Katsuki estaba mostrando una parte de él realmente aterradora.

— _Ahora, quiero una explicación y una disculpa, SIN PELEAS DE POR MEDIO, por favor._

Yuuri volvió a establecerse un poco en él mientras esperaba a que alguno hable y como Jean había sido el empujón para que esto suceda, fue el primero en explicar. Que quería molestar a Otabek, que no esperaba encontrarse a Victor frente a tal escena sino ni se lo planteaba hacer, que solo era una tonta broma, que no pensaba que los "amigos" eran celosos a ese extremo. Y lo sentía, sentía mucho todo esto.

El siguiente fue Otabek, pidiendo disculpas por reaccionar tan irracional pero que no pudo controlar la ira que sintió al ver tal escena.

Por último, Victor pedía perdón por rebajarse a esa altura tan inmadura, que quizá ya no soportó tanta tensión acumulada en él y que aquello que hizo Jean que fue como clavarle una daga desprevenido, lo enloqueció.

"Y bien, ahora quiero explicaciones sobre todo esto en lo que vives involucrado Yuri Plisetsky" Era lo que Yuuri ansiaba decir después de escuchar el perdón y explicaciones de esos tres. Pero con solo ver el rostro de su hijo, tuvo que detenerse.

Yuri estaba brotando lágrimas que no se acompañaban de ningún sollozo, era un llanto silencioso y a su alrededor lo miraban apenados.

Todos tuvieron ese impulso de querer contenerlo, de capturarlo entre brazos protectores, pero Yurio los alejó molesto porque estaba enfadado y prefirió huir de ellos para correr a encerrarse a la habitación que JJ le había prestado.

Yuuri también quería llorar, esto no era como quisiera que haya sido, aunque eligió tragarse esas ganas de lagrimear.

— _Yo quería abrazar a mi hijo, quería sentir que a pesar de la distancia y las discusiones, el reencuentro iba a ser lo suficiente para conformarme ¡Pero ustedes tres solo son unos desalmados egoístas que no pueden llegar a un acuerdo para compartir ese amor por Yuri! Son solo animales tratando de cazar una misma presa, y si creen que los golpes van a solucionar esto, se equivocan. Victor, voy a estar enojado hasta que no arreglen esto._

Yuuri descargó su pesar, estaba tan indignado, frustrado porque en vez de dar el ejemplo a un menor decidieron ir a los puños. Y si no cambiaban esa actitud, si no hacían sentir mejor a Yurio, entonces él también iba a estar enojado con ellos.

Pedir disculpas por todo no iba a ser suficiente, hicieron llorar al pequeño y lograron sacar la peor parte de Yuuri, así que esta vez iban a tener que esforzarse un poco más.

Victor se dirigió rápido hasta la habitación donde estaba su hijo encerrado, que al intentar entrar, entendió que estaba puesto el cerrojo del otro lado.

— _Lo siento mucho hijo, mira como acabó todo, hice mal, ni aquí dejé de ser así. Pero trata de entenderme, solo quiero protegerte y espero abras para poder hablar tranquilos._

Yurio no respondió ¿Creía que eso era suficiente? Sabía que él también hizo las cosas mal pero no lograba que la rabia se vaya, se ahogaba en su almohada tratando de no gritar. Sus lágrimas no querían parar ¿Por qué le pasaba todo a él? ¿Por qué no podía ser libre si que esos hombres se abalanzaran sobre él?

Victor se alejó de la puerta para volver a la cocina. No sin antes decirle que lo amaba y que no importaban las circunstancias, que no dejaría de hacerlo.

Otabek quiso ser el siguiente en probar si con él abriría la puerta. Se acercó y apoyó su cabeza contra ella, mirando al suelo apenado.

— _Yura Perdóname. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo al verte así con Jean, ni yo lo comprendo, y es que dime ¿A ti te gustaría ver algo así conmigo? No es que no acepte que otros te puedan querer, es que no soporto que se aprovechen así, que se pasen de raya. Estoy confundido, no se si pasa algo con Jean que yo no entiendo o si solo soy un maldito paranoico celoso ¡Pero es que sea una broma o no, tocó tus labios! ¿Estoy exagerando? En fin, solo quiero que me abras y me digas que aún me amas como yo lo hago desde siempre. Sal y enfrentemos a tus padres, hablemos de lo que está pasando._ _—_ Dejó de hablar un momento para ver si respondían pero suspiró rendido al no escuchar respuesta _—_ _Eres el amor de mi vida._

Yuri ahora estaba llorando más, aunque de alguna manera, la bronca que llevaba se desvaneció, haciendo que solo quede el dolor.

Entendía a Otabek, quizá él haría algo peor que solo golpear si se encontrara con algo así. No quería imaginar a su Beka compartiendo besos con otra persona. Igual no quiso abrir, no tenía ánimos para enfrentar nada, y si fuera por él, se encerraría allí horas infinitas.

Los dos que esperaban impacientes se desanimaron más cuando vieron a Otabek llegar solo. Y Jean pensó que si no cedió a ellos, menos lo haría con él. De igual forma, quiso intentarlo y fue en busca de una respuesta.

— _Yuri_ _-_ _chan, me he excedido, nunca pensé que Otabek era tan posesivo con sus amigos, solo quería molestarlo para que pensara que tú cambiarías su amistad por un nuevo novio como yo. Siempre estoy molestando, lo sabes, y lo que menos quiero es hacer un mal. No me odies Yuri, solo quiero tener un amigo y eres el indicado. Me he encariñado contigo, para mi solo eres un tierno gatito_ _-_ _chan. No pretendo que me entiendas, intento que me abras la puerta y me golpees como siempre, prefiero verte de gruñón que triste._

Y de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de salir a golpearlo con patadas voladoras, incluyendo a los otros dos, pero no tenía fuerza, esto no era para nada gracioso.

Tal vez escuchar tantas tonterías de aquellos no haría que abra la puerta para elegir a alguno, aunque sí lo ayudó a tomar una decisión.

Como era un vil orgulloso no hablaría con ninguno, solo envió un whatsapp a Jean, quien enseguida lo leyó.

 _*Quiero hablar solo con Yuuri, llámalo.*_

JJ corrió emocionado a la cocina con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Les mostró el mensaje del chico al padre y al novio para que fueran en busca de Yuuri, quien se hallaba reposado en el sillón esperando milagros de tres personas que nunca llegaban. Y al verlos aparecer, se levantó preocupado.

Ellos hicieron que vea el mensaje de alguien que estaba necesitando de él. Se sentía ganador, orgulloso de ser el elegido, de tener un deber como padre que atender después de tantos días sin hacerlo.

— _Hijo, soy yo. Ábreme._

Se escuchó el correr del cerrojo, el movimiento de la manija y vio a su niño invitándolo a pasar.

Yuuri tenía detrás suyo a hombres ansiosos de ver y ser parte de esa invitación, pero al toparse con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y tristes de Yurio, sintieron una punzada horrible en sus pechos. Habían hecho mucho mal y no recibieron ni una simple mirada, nada de Yuri, solo el ignorar, haciéndolo pasar a Yuuri para volver a poner el seguro a la puerta y dejar a los sobrantes fuera de esto.

. . .. . . .. . .

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¡Hola! Se acerca el final y no tengo ganas de acabar la historia porque me entretiene mucho escribirla pero buen, algún día tenía que llegar el final ;c**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios del anterior capítulo, me hicieron reír por lo del funeral de JJ, por recordar el meme de "omae wa mou shindeiru" y por lo que le patearían su real trasero, así fue(? xDDD**

 **Bye ~**


	17. Yuuri el intermediario

**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

 **Este capítulo esta enfatizado a diálogos mas que nada, donde Yuuri es participe de la mayoría de conversaciones, además de ser un influyente importante para que las cosas no se vuelvan a salir de control. Así que la mayor parte del capítulo es pura habla xD**

 **Gracias por los anteriores comentarios, se les agradece siempre n.n**

 **Bueno ahora si, espero que les guste. Bye ~**

 **, , ,**

— _Bueno hijo, aquí estamos. Te escucharé._

Instantáneamente, desde que cerró la puerta y se giró a ver a su padre, se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo. Era una necesidad, como decir que lo extrañaba pero sin palabras, para que entienda lo mucho que sentía que las cosas hayan terminado así, que de verdad necesitaba liberar la tensión y que el contacto afectivo sea un puente para unirlos.

— _Cuanto siento todo esto cerdo. Al final siempre te he subestimado y eres el único que tiene la voz de la razón entre todos nosotros, eres un padre de admirar._

Yuuri lo supo enseguida. Yurio tuvo un cambio brusco desde esos días que no lo vio, como si fuera mas maduro, casi parecido a él cuando tenía su edad, tan temeroso pero a la vez decidido en su camino ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar ante este nuevo Yuri con las ideas mas claras? Aunque no significara que dejó de ser un impulsivo que se deja controlar por las emociones del momento, sabía que estaba decidido en muchas cosas mas allá de sus estados de ánimo.

— _Cuéntame lo que quieras hijo, puedes comenzar por donde quieras. Solo te pediré una cosa: Sé honesto._

— _Lo correcto sería que Viktor este presente escuchando nuestra conversación y siendo participe, para poder solucionar esto en familia. Inclusive, Otabek quería estarlo para poder hacerse cargo de sus supuestos errores. El problema es... papá._

Entendió a lo que se refería, suspiró resignado porque a pesar de querer estar del lado de su esposo, Yurio tenía razón. Los años de relación con él le permitieron conocer esa parte que no era tan " _amazing_ " como se veía a simple vista, derrochaba drama, celos, odio, frustración, terquedad y más. Viktor ocultaba partes que solo tuvo el lujo de conocerlas Yuuri, y ahora que tenían conflictos con su hijo no pudo seguir conteniendo esa parte oscura de él dentro. La dejó salir tras enterarse de cosas que no le agradaban. El señor penta campeón tenía miedos, y el que mas parecía notarse era el miedo a la soledad, por ya estar tan acostumbrado a la calidez de sus Yuris. Pensar a alguien tratando de apropiarse de alguno de ellos era como estar dentro de una película de horror y saber que eres el siguiente en morir, no lo podía permitir.

— _Te costará entender a tu padre. Si te soy sincero, he pasado por soportar actitudes de Viktor que me sorprendieron al comienzo ya que siempre lo veía como una luz, un tipo perfecto, victorioso, apuesto, casi un dios, y me equivoqué. Olvidé que era un ser humano que también tenía defectos, así que con el tiempo me acostumbré a partes de él que en público no muestra, y créeme, saberlo no hizo que lo ame menos, al contrario, lo he puesto mas arriba que una simple admiración. Saber que es mutuo lo que sentimos me hace tan feliz..._ _—_ Yuuri estaba emocionado, de repente se desvió de tema y comenzó a nombrar demasiado a Viktor, haciendo que sus ojos emanen un brillo de orgullo por lo que tenía a su lado, pero luego recordó que ese no era el punto y volvió a retomar la conversación con lo que realmente quería decir. _—_ _Lo siento, me excedí, lo que quería decir es que todos tenemos un bichito egoísta dentro que nos revela cosas desagradables de nosotros mismos que no nos damos cuenta. Yo soy un ejemplo, he sentido celos por Viktor, envidia e incluso ganas de dejarlo porque sentía que no lo merecía. Hasta que me hizo entender, que si nos amábamos de verdad, esas cosas pierden importancia. Y creo que él se esta olvidando de su propio consejo. Debería hacérselo recordar._

— _Entonces mi bicho egoísta es muy grande, por culpa de ello he cometido todos estos errores y temo mas que él quedarme en soledad porque estos horribles sentimientos..._

— _No Yuri, todos tenemos ese "bicho". Lo que te mueve a ti es otra cosa. Eres joven y te encuentras en una etapa de tu vida donde todo despierta de repente. Apenas hoy te has dado cuenta que existe dentro tuyo un impulso egoísta similar al de los demás, eso es porque tus puntos de vista se agrandan..._

— _¿Y entonces que es? ¿Cómo haré para hablar con esos tres idiotas que no pueden entender?_

— _Es el amor, un conflicto con el amor. Te ayudaré empezando por el que mas entiendo: tu padre ¿Por qué no hablas con nosotros sobre tu pareja? O sobre que quieres mas espacio personal, eso Viktor si puede entenderlo ¿Temes a que te golpee?_

— _¡Que se atreva ese calvo a hacerlo! No es eso..._

— _¿Entonces? No tienes porque incomodarte, nosotros somos pareja y sabemos lo que es una relación._

— _Si es incómodo hablar sobre estos temas con tus padres, no pretendo contar detalle por detalle pero hay cosas que quiero hacerlo entender y sé que no lo hará porque me ve como un bebito débil._

Reía, Yuuri después de tanto reía escuchando a su hijo indignado por ser visto como bebé, pero estaba feliz de que se este esforzando por arreglar las cosas, por olvidar esas peleas tontas y dar lugar al habla para llegar a un acuerdo. Por eso lo escuchaba con atención, no quería renegar, no habló sobre lo que sufrió mientras estaban a tanta distancia, solo quería encontrar la solución para que esposo e hijo vuelvan a llevarse como antes.

— _Entiende que a nadie le agradaría encontrar un preservativo tirado en el suelo de su casa, preferentemente en la habitación, justo al lado de la cama matrimonial ¿Por qué has hecho eso allí? Eso es merecedor de una explicación. Nunca tuvimos una charla sobre eso a pesar de la edad que tienes y además, mira si pensaba que Viktor me fue infiel o viceversa. Agradece que nos conocemos demasiado._

— _Perdón. Hay explicaciones, y quiero hablar de esto con Viktor incluido pero si va a matar a mi novio prefiero callar._

— _Hablaré con él antes de que tu lo hagas para serenarlo. Antes de eso, te daré un consejo que funciona sobre él: Contesta a todas sus interrogantes, no dudes y no te alteres. Demuéstrale que lo amas para que se sienta seguro._

Finalizaron la charla, Yuuri se dirigía en busca de Viktor para hablar por fin los tres, pero antes, tenía que apaciguar las aguas de ambos lados por si se volvían a salir de control. Y ya que de un lado era pan comido, le tocaba el otro.

Estaban los tres en la cocina, hablando entre ellos y Yuuri antes de ser visto, quería espiar que era de lo que hablaban.

— _Otabek, te digo que yo quiero ser el mejor amigo número uno, tu serás el dos._

— _Conozco a Yuri mas años que tu._

— _¡Pero odio el número dos!_

— _Oigan..._ _—_ Viktor se metió en la conversación, estaba tan enfadado aún y Jean no se callaba que lo estiró de la ropa y lo arrinconó contra la pared _—_ _Cierra tu boca porque no habrá Yuri para ninguno. Tu has secuestrado a mi hijo y este idiota_ _—_ Señaló a Otabek _—_ _No cumplió con su promesa. Así que mejor ensayen la despedida, te veré en el juzgado Jean._

— _¡Viktor! Deja a esos dos y ven un momento. Tenemos que hablar._

Viktor soltó a JJ y volvió su mala mirada a ambos para luego retirarse hasta el _living_ , donde pueda tener mas privacidad con su esposo.

— _¿Qué ocurrió con Yuri? ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Va a darnos las explicaciones correspondientes? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?_

— _Si quieres que todo eso sea afirmativo primero tienes que dejar de estar tan alterado._

— _Ya estoy bien._

— _No, no lo estas. Acabas de pelear con dos adolescentes, tú no tienes esas edades. Si Yurio llega a decir que el amor de su vida esta entre esos dos irás de vuelta a nublar tus pensamientos y hacer estupideces. Viktor, si no empiezas a tomar esto como adulto, no cuentes conmigo._

— _Yuuri yo no puedo._

— _¿A que le temes Nikiforov?_ _—_ Se cruzó de brazos intimidante, esperando una respuesta honesta y se deje de tonterías.

A Viktor lo superaba esta situación, solo quería que sus Yuris vuelvan a Rusia con él, que todo sea como antes. Y ya no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad, Yuri tenía un amor, estaba mas crecido y Yuuri lo logró soltar antes que él sin saber como olvidó todas las preocupaciones tan rápido.

— _A todo le temo ¿Tan fácil puedes entregar a nuestro hijo? ¿Y si lo lastiman? ¿Y si se aleja de nosotros para siempre? ¿Cómo haces para no estar preocupado de lo que pueda pasarle?_

— _¿Crees que no es difícil para mi? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Claro que he pensado en todo eso! Pero Yuri ya es grande y trato de pensar en positivo. No permitiría que se aleje de nosotros, si lo lastiman ¡Esta bien, tiene que aprender que a veces la vida duele! ¡Y estoy mas preocupado por ti que por Yurio!_

— _Es nuestro bebé..._

— _Ya no. Viktor tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre ser racional y tus deseos internos ¡No seas egoísta! Lo estás sobreprotegiendo y eso esta mal._

— _Lo hago porque lo amo mucho._

— _Lo sé pero si sigues en esa posición, él tendrá que elegir, y no se trata de eso, se trata de comprender, soltar y compartir ¿Acaso quieres ver como pierdes? ¡Porque perderás! Y será una derrota mas grande que en el hielo. Si estuvieras en su lugar y tus padres no te dejarían estar conmigo ¿Qué crees que escogerías?_

Sabía la respuesta de todo eso, sabía que Yuuri tenía razón en todo, quería seguir negando, pero no lo soportó mas y se rindió justo allí cuando le dijo aquello último que lo paralizó, lo acorraló y no tuvo mas opción que callar abatido. Era el momento de hacer las cosas como corresponden.

— _Es el momento. Hablaremos con nuestro hijo y esto se acabará. Quiero que enfrentes las cosas como un adulto, solo eso._


	18. Unión

**Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola gente, volví después de tanto... Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficiente (Aunque lo dudo porque no puedo compensar tanta ausencia de mi parte xD) y les agrade porque va a ser el último ya.**

 **Si gustan pueden seguir otro fic mio llamado "Mi Peculiar Empleado" es algo diferente a esto pero quizá les interese (No estoy actualizando muy seguido pero no significa que lo vaya a abandonar)**

 **Gracias por los que me acompañaron leyendo hasta el final, y por los que comentaron o pusieron en fav, love para todos-as.**

 **. , , . , , . .**

Lo que se estaba posponiendo había llegado a su límite, tenían que hablar los tres, necesitaban hacerlo y el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión estaba tan silenciosa que parecía vacía. Ninguno quería empezar.

Yurio deslizó su mirar desde abajo hacia arriba sobre su padre mayor, deteniendo la vista en las manos de aquel que estaban algo temblorosas, notando aún los nudillos enrojecidos al igual que parte del rostro, intensificado en sus mejillas, porque Victor era casi albino, en su piel era notorio cualquier cambio. Sabía que era por la reciente pelea, por el nivel de nervios en el que todos se encontraban y no veía la hora de que el caos acabe.

A pesar de que tenía que evitar dejar de llevarse por impulsos del momento, esta vez se dejó hacerlo porque era como si su cuerpo lo pidiese, privilegiar algo mas importante que los problemas: abrazar a Victor porque lo amaba, porque no se perdonaría si no lo hacía, el vínculo que tenía con su papá era siempre primero el afecto para calmar todo ruido.

Y en ese abrazo que los envolvía volvió debilitarse y llorar.

— _Padre yo..._

— _No hijo, no lo sientas, ambos tenemos la culpa. Somos así de orgullosos e idiotas pero el amor increíblemente lo puede con todo._

— _Lo sé, por eso quiero que hablemos los cuatro aquí._

— _La prioridad ahora es hablar en familia, Yuuri, tu y yo._

Yurio volvió su vista a Yuuri quien sin decir palabras hizo que entendiera que debía aceptar el trato de Victor. _—_ _Esta bien, te oigo._

— _Empezaré... hay algo que está perturbándome mas que nada, dime ¿Qué carajos hacías besándote con JJ? ¿Qúe acaso tienes dos novios o siempre fue él?_

— _¡Que asco! ¡Claro que no! El imbécil quiso jugar una estúpida broma de la que ni estaba enterado ¡Y para empeorar salíó mal!_

— _Demasiado mal..._ _—_ Opinó Yuuri.

— _Pero lo que menos puedo comprender es desde cuando tu y Otabek pasaron a otro plano que no tiene nada que ver con amistad..._

Yuri eligió el silencio, no sabía la respuesta, se lo preguntó a si mismo para generarse mas confusión ¿En que momento cruzaron la línea? ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron? Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban completamente enamorados sin escapatoria.

Aún así, la situación ameritaba a que responda.

— _No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta mi corazón dio un vuelco que no puedo explicar bien._

— _Entonces si tan confundidos están puede ser solo un amor pasional pasajero, un sentimiento de momento..._

— _No padre, podré no entender del todo porque me siento así, pero se muy bien diferenciar que se siente, y es amor, solo que es tan fuerte que no es algo que puedas decirlo todo con palabras._

— _Yuri amor, tienes razón pero fueron tantos años de amistad tuya con Otabek que a tu padre le cuesta comprender._

— _Tu si lo entiendes ¿Verdad cerdo? Lo que no puedo expresar... y saben que con Beka siempre estuvimos juntos pero no sé si se le llama madurar para empezar a sentir otro tipo de amor o siempre estuvo y se intensificó mas ahora. Es complejo porque cuando lo descubrí ya nos estábamos besando._

Fue allí que Victor volvió a desestabilizar su calma y razonamientos, cuando otra vez no controló su pico teniendo que hacer un comentario fuera de línea.

— _Ah claro, su amor se hizo tan intenso que terminaron teniendo sexo en la cama de tus padres, que gran paso, los felicito._ _—_ Contestaba sarcástico.

Era obvia la reacción de Yurio que iba a ser para empeorar todo de vuelta empezando una discusión inútil e interminable sin solución. Pero Yuuri no quería mas de lo mismo, así que reaccionó rápido antes de que el otro dé su respuesta haciendo señas por detrás de Victor a su hijo para que se calmara y siga contestando lo mas coherente y respetuoso posible.

— _Mira padre, si quieres hablar de eso puedo explicarlo pero por favor, no me provoques._

— _Cariño, eso estuvo mal. Pídele disculpas._

Victor comprendió enseguida, arrepentido. _—_ _Tienen razón, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar otra vez. Y si, me gustaría hablar de eso._

— _Ya saben como es Otabek, él no..._ _—_ Victor interrumpió.

— _Si, lo queremos, lo conocemos desde que es un niño, le permitimos siempre entrar a casa cuando venía desde tan lejos, comer de nuestra comida, compartir charlas, ayudarlo en lo que se pueda y ahora no entiendo por que tuvo que atravesar esa delicada franja y sobrepasarse contigo. Son amigos, esa es mi imagen, es en lo que confíe._

— _Éramos. No podemos volver a eso, esta nueva forma de amar también conserva nuestra amistad, solo que ahora tenemos cosas por agregar que sobrepasan con lo que hay en una. Algo mas..._

Victor no podía comprender que se les pasó por la cabeza, pensó que era algo mas filial y se equivocó. Aunque sabía bien que ese muchacho era idóneo para Yuri porque siempre estuvo presente para lo que necesitaba su niño, le agradaba como persona, no tenía algo que recalcar en contra, pero ahora saber que quería a Yuri de esa manera lo sintió como una traición porque él confiaba y se encontró con cosas que no quería o no puede aceptar así como si nada.

De Otabek todos sabían que su vida personal era un misterio, el mas cercano que lo conocía era Yuri, a él le permitió la confianza, lo eligió entre tantos desde pequeño cuando lo vio patinar quedándose maravillado de esa forma en que lo hacía, de su seguridad, de la mirada firme, de esas ganas de nunca rendirse. Por eso se acercó a él con la excusa de querer también convertirse en patinador artístico sobre hielo, pero había algo mas que lo hacía querer estar cerca, como una extraña conexión que le intentaba decir "tu alma es similar a la mia, algo hace que quiera acercarme" Y no se sentía digno de estarlo si no patinaba, así que se adentró en el mundo del patinaje por su primer extraño capricho egoísta de niño que hasta hoy no se arrepiente.

El tiempo pasó, su amistad con él sigue intacta. Victor y Yuuri lo aprecian mucho por ser el único de coraje para acercarse a su hijo a pedir amistad, ya que los demás siempre le temían por ese aura intimidante, se alejaban. En cambio aquel fue distinto y siempre se van a sentir agradecidos.

Hacía poco él vivía en Rusia, nadie sabía los motivos, aunque según deducciones de Yuri era porque le gustaban las pistas de patinaje, además, de tantas visitas no pudo evitar encariñarse con tal lugar, sobretodo la capital, Moscú que se llevaba un poco de su amor cada vez que tenía que volver a Kazajztán, extrañaba allí. Y por supuesto, los tres lo estaban ayudando a familiarizarse con ese país. Es por eso que, verlo mucho con Yuri era normal en ese último tiempo, y también desde antes ya lo era, pero no así como ahora Victor había descubierto, no pensó que pasaría.

— _¿Y por qué me has mentido cuando te preguntaba si era él en aquel momento cuando se apareció por nuestra casa?_

— _Tenía que protegerlo ¡Lo querías golpear!_

— _¿Crees que voy a dejar que alguien ponga las manos encima de mi hijo así como si nada?_

— _¡No empieces anciano! ¡Es Otabek, no un desconocido que descubrí de internet! ¡Es mi compañero de vida, mi protección, el amor que siempre soñe sentir y tener!_

Victor volvía recordar las palabras de Yuuri, resonaban en su cabeza como si fueran golpes físicos, pero no, solo era su mente que lo engañaba haciendole saber que si seguía con esa discusión, porque sabe que el amor lo puede con todo, perdería, perdería algo mas valioso que todas las medallas colgadas en su habitación...

No podía soportar mas, a pesar de ser el mayor, empezó a reconocer que estaba equivocado, que no siempre podía tener la razón, que había cosas por soltar, hacer frente a sus miedos y permitir el paso a lo nuevo, así que no contestó a aquello que su hijo decía reclamando con todos sus sentimientos a flote, sabía que lo dicho fue con la máxima sinceridad porque conocía las palabras de su pequeño, su mirada segura, todo. Por eso solo reaccionó de una manera de la que ni él mismo se esperaba y fue dejando brotar sus lágrimas, en silencio, mientras posaba su vista en el suelo, con pena.

Su esposo se acercó a secar sus lágrimas, también aprovechaba para acariciar a aquel hombre que de repente se veía tan débil frente suyo, quería esta vez ser él quien lleve la fuerza entre los tres, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó, así que hizo aparecer las suyas también.

— _Par de tontos, ustedes... son mi Ágape, sin ustedes ¿Qué sería yo? Dejen de sentir que perdieron algo porque aún soy joven y no importa la edad que tenga, siempre voy a necesitarlos, a los padres se los ama toda la vida si ellos hicieron lo mejor para ti. Incluso cuando ya no estén mas los atesoraré. No me hagan poner cursi, y-ya terminen con el lloriqueo._

Los padres se sintieron conmovidos por tales palabras, no esperaban algo así de Yuri, pero al escuchar como expresaba con sinceridad aquello, se sintieron mejor. Estaban felices de que él sea quien es hoy, por eso se acercaron a envolverlo en un abrazo familiar que llenaba corazones.

, ., . ., . ,

Yuri estaba en busca de Otabek, al llegar a la cocina se encontró solo con JJ tocándose heridas del rostro con suavidad aunque se percibía la expresión de dolor, eso lo preocupó. Su padre y novio se habían excedido un poco con el pobre canadiense que no merecía tantos alborotos en su vida cotidiana.

— _Hey tu ¿Has visto a Otabek?_

— _Fue al baño recién. Yuri-chan ¿Sigues enojado?_

— _Ya no tanto, aunque contigo tendría que estarlo mucho._ _—_ Se acercó mas a él para tocar los moretones de su frente y cierta parte del maxilar inferior que se notaba hinchado, al ver como cerraba con fuerza sus ojos como si ya se anticipara que ese toque iba a doler, se detuvo, pensando que sería mejor ir en busca de alguna pomada para que no empeore.

Al sentir aún culpa por todo lo sucedido, se ofreció a ponérsela mientras esperaba a Otabek.

— _Yuri-chan que bueno, aún sigues atendiendo al rey._

Yuri no hizo comentario alguno, solo presionó con un poco mas de fuerza en una de esas partes golpeadas a propósito para que se queje del dolor y no lo trate mas como un "esclavo del rey"

Beka reapareció justo por detrás de ellos, decidió no hacer ruido para que no noten su presencia, quería escuchar que clase de conversación tenían porque justamente Yurio estaba haciendo un gesto tan dulce de ayudar con una pomada, y verlos así lo dejó helado, queriendo ser solo un espectador.

— _Siento todo esto, no sabía que Otabek era así de posesivo con sus amigos. Y de tu padre... bueno ya me lo esperaba._

— _Definitivamente si eres un idiota, no hace falta pruebas._

— _¿Y ahora que?_

— _Él no es mi amigo, no lo quiero, no así._

Escuchó claro, Otabek no sabía como expresarlo en una palabra, pero su mundo se vino abajo. Esta vez tenía que hablar y hacerse notar.

— _Yuri tu ¿No me quieres? ¿No soy tu amigo?_

El ruso se giró sorprendido, y viendo la expresión de Otabek como si estuviera a punto de suicidarse, se volvió a alterar. No podía creer esto.

— _Si JJ es el rey de los idiotas, tu eres el príncipe Otabek._ _—_ Apoyó los brazos sobre su cintura y frunció su ceño con indignación _—_ _¡No te quiero, y claro que no eres mi amigo!_

— _¡Yuri-chan no! Otabek es un buen chico, no dejen de ser amigos._

— _Si, para mi hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi amigo, ya no puedo quererlo así. Otabek eres un idiota ¿Por qué estas a punto de_ _—_ Se detuvo preocupado al ver que estaba con los ojos brillantes, a punto del llanto.

— _Creí que, tu... yo... había algo. Veo que entonces Jean y t_ _—_

— _Oye... ¡Claro que hay algo mas! Eres mi pareja ¡Ya deja de decir que somos amigos o te golpearé! Y no te quiero ¡Te amo! ¡Y deja de sentir celos por Jean porque solo es mi amigo!_

Otabek había quedado en shock, no se esperó algo tan dulce dicho de manera tan agresiva para borrarle sus inseguridades. Quería agregar algo, correr y besar a su Yura pero alguien le ganó. Ahora el que lloraba era JJ tratando de procesar tanta información junta.

— _¿Y ahora tu por qué lloras?_

— _Es que en verdad si soy un poco lento ¿Pareja? guau, eso si es tan inesperado ¿Qué clase de persona se enamora de un gatito gruñón tan malcriado?_ _—_ Bromeó con aquello último pero luego volvió a ponerse serio con lo que quería decir _—_ _Siento hacerte pasar tan malos ratos Otabek, y lo que mas me sorprende es que ¿Has dicho amigos Yuri-chan? ¡Sabía que me querías!_ _—_ Se abalanzó emocionado a Yuri para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Continuó felicitando a Otabek además de aconsejarle que lo cuide bien sin cagarla porque sino acabaría en el hospital a causa de Victor. Como ya entendía mejor las cosas, moría de ganas por hacerlo sentir celoso a Yurio, pero prefirió contenerse al momento porque sabía que aquel lo iba a patear si ponía sus manos encima de Otabek y no estaba en condiciones para seguir incrementando golpes a su lista.

El kazajo sabía bien que actuó con violencia (cosa extrema que odia llegar) así que se disculpó por las marcas que dejó en Jean. Luego le tomó la mano a Yuri dirigiéndose hasta donde los esperaban.

Su Yuri hizo que abriera los ojos, que ya no eran amigos, que esa palabra ya no le pertenecía cuando se refería a él, que no tenía razones para celar, por eso eliminó todo el mal pensar que tenía cada vez que lo veía cerca de JJ, aquel solo demostraba un amor diferente al suyo por Yuri, porque el de él se intensificó con el paso del tiempo, y temía que pase con Jean, que se volvieran tan amigos para luego acabar como él, perdidamente enamorado. Y no, eso desapareció porque vio la seguridad de Yuri en sus palabras, amaba a Otabek, tuvo una muy dura pelea con sus padres solo para que los dejen estar juntos, y hoy estaba tratando de hacer las cosas con honestidad después de tantos escándalos.

Como padres responsables tomaron de vuelta sus posturas firmes y serias para un nuevo interrogatorio completo, esta vez a ambos.

— _Siento mucho no terminar de cumplir a tiempo la promesa de volver con su hijo. Tuvimos un obstáculo..._

Victor sabía que ese obstáculo al que se refería era JJ. Lo dedujo por los mensajes que cruzaron donde Jean se resistía a que Yura se vaya de Canadá. Lo que le extrañó fue que haya echo caso al tonto capricho de aquel. Allí fue cuando Yuri tuvo que explicar sobre el "contrato" impuesto por JJ.

El padre se imaginó que de alguna forma ese hospedaje lo tuvo que pagar pero se enfadó porque sabía lo sádico que era aquel sinvergüenza, lo primero que pensó es que lo tuvo de esclavo (cosa que no se equivocó del todo en pensarlo) pero trató de no dejarse llevar y seguir escuchando explicaciones.

— _y siguiendo con el interrogatorio, Otabek._ _—_ El aludido se tensó al escuchar su nombre. _—_ _¿Por qué no has dicho que tenías otras intenciones con mi hijo?_

— _Ni yo lo reconocía, cuando me di cuenta no supe como expresarlo._

Lo miró mal, quiso responder a eso pero se contuvo. Quería decirle algo como "pero para metérsela si lo reconociste" y se guardo el comentario porque de alguna forma entendía que no todas las personas son como él que gritó a media Rusia que Yuuri es el amor de su vida sin ningún problema. Otabek era cerrado, distinto, era otra clase de hombre, así que trató de suavizarse.

— _Te conocemos de años, eres un buen chico, pero fueron demasiadas imprudencias. Eso es extraño de ti, empezando por lo de hacerlo en nuestra cama._ _—_ Decía Yuuri con suavidad.

— _Corrección Yuuri, empezando por la confianza. Nosotros fuimos demasiado ingenuos para notar que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, nos lo han ocultado._

— _¡Padre! ¡Te hemos dicho que ni nosotros entendíamos lo que ocurría! ¡Ya basta de culparnos por cosas que pasaron! Si, lo hicimos en su cama y lo sentimos ¿No es suficiente?_

— _¡De verdad disculpen! Entiendo la terrible falta de respeto que cometí pero si les soy sincero, fue en lo que menos pensé en ese momento, en el lugar. Me cuesta pensar en mi alrededor cuando estoy con Yuri, de hecho a veces siento que no estoy, que solo estoy junto a él y ya. Y allí directamente no estaba pensando._

— _Estabas caliente, esa es la razón resumida._

— _Si, estaba muy caliente conmigo porque nuestro amor se desbordaba ¿Qué acaso no te pasa? Pues para tu información el que lo empujó a sentirse así fui yo ¡Porque quería hacerlo y lo motivé a propósito!_

— _No me sorprende que tu seas el motivador._ _—_ Respondía Yuuri sin una pizca de sorpresa. Sabía que en eso se parecía a Victor, pero no quiso acotar de más.

Otabek estaba embriagándose de vergüenza, mirando a todos sin poder decir palabra alguna para cambiar el ambiente, pero tampoco iba a mentir, todo lo que decían era cierto, así que optó por volver a pedir disculpas cabizbajo, todas las veces que sean necesarias las iba a repetir.

— _¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho hace un tiempo? No creas que eso ha cambiado. Pueden tener miles de justificaciones para estar juntos, porque has estado mucho tiempo a su lado, y te conozco, y tu a mi, pero eso no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente si se trata de mi niño._

— _Padre ya basta con esta tontería._

— _Dejame terminar Yuri. No es suficiente porque lo he pensado detenidamente y deberías al menos estar a mi altura. Y no creo que te sea fácil competir contra mi ¿Te has dado cuenta lo mucho que protejo y amo a mi hijo? ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Cuando ya no esté mas en este mundo ¿Crees aún poder cuidarlo tanto como yo lo hago? ¿Sabes en verdad lo que es amar desmedidamente a una persona y nunca lastimarla?_

Yurio estaba de vuelta muy enfadado. Parecía que su padre no iba a ceder jamás porque había comenzado con lo que parecía cursilerías dramáticas y harto de esto levantó su puño para dirigirlo a aquel y callarlo. Otabek lo imaginó, notó la rabia escapándose por todos los poros de la piel como llamas que no se veían pero se sentían, Yuri esta vez no se iba a controlar ni aunque su otro padre lo detenga. Así que lo detuvo, detuvo el puño cerrado que iba directo a Victor tomándolo del brazo con fuerza. Luego decidió que contestar sería lo adecuado.

— _Tiene razón. Jamás estaré a la altura de una leyenda viviente, tampoco de Katsuki. Ambos son historia en el patinaje, tampoco puedo igualar su amor por Yurio. Ustedes lo criaron, tiene sus genes, lo hicieron quien es hoy y ese lugar no es mio, tampoco el que quiero. Y obvio que tengo miedos. De lastimarlo, de aburrirlo, de cansarlo, de que encuentre a otra persona para amar y me abandone pero el amor es un constante reto que nos hacemos las personas, es entregar al otro mucho de ti, de invertir una cantidad enorme y esperar a que de sus frutos. Esperar lo mismo de la otra persona. Tratar de encajar las piezas sueltas y hacer un buen uso de ellas. Y con respecto a "amar desmedidamente" ya lo hago, dirá ¿Qué pruebas tienes? pero eso son detalles que solo yo sé y no tengo problema en decir alguna de tantas. Por ejemplo, que desde que lo buscaba para ser su amigo sabía que algo me unía a él, que cada vez que lo conozco más me sigo enamorando de él como la primera vez que lo descubrí. Me he esforzado y sigo haciéndolo para ser un patinador a la altura de él, lo hice desde siempre solo para que me note, que no sienta vergüenza de tener a alguien patético a su lado aunque jamás me siento conforme porque no puedo alcanzarlo. No solo eso, si hay algo que me mantiene enamorado de Yuri fue por lo primero que me atrajo a él, esa fuerza, la seguridad de que va a conseguir algo si o si. Y ahora estoy insistiendo tanto porque sé que él quiere la aprobación de ustedes, se esta esforzando a pesar de los errores ¡Como ha hecho siempre! Quiere que todo este bien, creo que todos queremos eso y si ustedes no quieren que esté a su lado al menos merezco intentarlo. Dejenme demostrarles que de verdad lo amo, y que estar en Rusia viviendo no es casualidad, que necesito de su hijo como él de mi porque sentimos estar conectados, ustedes deberían saberlo bien porque son pareja y saben que se siente asi que ¡No me alejen de él por favor!_ _—_ pedía como plegaria mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente cabizbajo, como si se humillara, suplicando, temblando, con su mirada puesta en las baldosas del suelo esperando una respuesta.

Tal acto, tal declaración fuerte hizo a Otabek contener esas ganas de llorar porque de verdad no quería separarse de su amor. Yurio lo notó, estaba igual que él, conteniéndose después de escuchar algo tan hermoso relatado de manera tan triste y desesperante, entonces hizo lo mismo, se arodilló a la misma altura tomándolo de la mano, apretando con fuerza, cosa que hizo al kazajo devolver una mirada sorprendida al que tenía a su lado que le mostraba una curva preciosa y sonriente, llena de seguridad para hacerle saber que él iba a apoyarlo en esto, que él no era el único que pensaba entregar todo, que esto iba a ser un pedido de ambos a los padres.

Que estaba feliz de que existiera y haya hecho todo eso solo por él.

Yuuri estaba maravillado, conmovido, pensaba que después de todo son jovenes soñadores con ganas de experimentar la vida juntos, que no era diferente a lo que él y Victor eran hoy y que no necesitaban hacer eso para convencerlo. Solo esperaba a que su esposo piense algo parecido, pero al mirarlo no estaba seguro de entender que respuesta les iba a dar, porque Victor permanecía serio, callado y de brazos cruzados analizando la situación y Yuuri sabía que su marido aún no conseguía una respuesta clara.

Hasta que decidió.

— _Levanten su mirada._ _—_ Ambos accedieron. _—_ _Así como lo han dicho con palabras, lo tienen que demostrar con acciones. Me cuesta demasiado soltarte Yuri, pero lo que dijo Otabek me calmó lo suficiente para pensar una respuesta. Yura, si algún día decides ser padre lo entenderás y te acordarás de todo esto. Y Otabek._ _—_ el aludido se levantó _—_ _Quiero retirar lo que he dicho de no acercarte, te dejaré que lo intentes, pero si fallas, no a mi, a él_ _—_ señaló a su hijo sin quitar la mirada del kazajo. _—_ _entonces conocerás partes mas obscuras de mi que ni Yuuri conoce. En resumen, la pasarás más que mal. Y con esto no he dicho "si", es una prueba, si me convencen, entonces ya pueden alegrarse. De verdad siento mucho ser así de exigente, de ponerme tan firme pero no es fácil esto... te amo hijo y quiero apostar a todo que vas a ser feliz._

— _Es Beka, un buen chico, no un completo desconocido, al menos piensa en las ventajas positivas. Vaya hombre que eres..._ _—_ Se quejaba Yuuri ya cansado de escuchar lo severo que sonaba Victor.

Otabek agradeció la oportunidad prometiendo cumplir las altas expectativas que esperaban.

Yurio se acercó con timidez para abrazar a Victor y por detrás Yuuri le guiñó el ojo haciéndole entender a esto como pan comido. No evitó reir aliviado y estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo. Así los tres se sumergían nuevamente en un abrazo familiar.

La angustia había desaparecido incluso para JJ que desde hacía rato estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta la reunión privada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Otabek quien ya lo pescó de hace rato e ignoró para que no arruinara el momento.

Antes de volver a Rusia, Yuuri agradeció a Jean por cuidar tan bien de su hijo a pesar de aquel acto ilegal, que estaba feliz de que haya conseguido una especie de hermano en el que pueda apoyarse. Aunque esa parte en cierta forma era triste porque Yuri tenía que despedirse y volver a su país natal. Después de todo Jean hizo lo mejor para hacer un bien a pesar de ser un poco torpe y despistado.

Victor aún lo miraba con desconfianza pero entendió que Jean era así. Había captado mejor lo buena persona que era y que aportó mas de lo que la cagó. Así que simplemente dejó esas amenazas de lado prefiriendo seguir mirándolo como un rival desde lejos.

— _Bueno Yuri-chan, esta es la despedida. No llores, te iré a visitar._

— _Tu eres quien esta llorando tonto. También te visitaré, o hablaremos por Skype._

Jean lo abrazó emotivo, Yuri se enterneció y correspondió su abrazo, cosa que lo hizo llorar un poco mas.

Le dolía dejarlo allí solo, pero recordó que tenía amigos y familia que lo frecuentaban mucho así que se pudo ir tranquilo pensando en que estaría bien.

. , . ,, . , . ,,

En Rusia muchas personas recibieron a Yurio con un abrazo gigante, preocupados por su repentina desaparición y otros como Yakov, fueron de los que lo regañaron por tal imprudencia (ocultando detrás la preocupación de que ocurriese algo)

Victor a solas aún tenía un sabor amargo de todo lo que había pasado (cosa común en un drama queen como él) y como vino, se fue, el tiempo nublado cambio a soleado y hoy solo era un recuerdo que sirve de experiencia. Apostó a que todo saldría bien y por supuesto, aún seguiría con su papel de padre que protege pero a nivel normal.

Yuuri lo observó en la oscura habitación, sentado en la punta de la cama matrimonial, pensativo e indeciso vaya a saber por que motivo. Entonces tuvo una idea espléndida: Buscó en la heladera un champagne sin abrir para compartirlo con su amor y llegó a la habitación encendiendo las luces con eso en manos.

— _Si quieres... podemos compartir esto._ _—_ Señaló la botella con un poco de vergüenza.

Victor rió _—_ _¿Quieres ahogar penas?_

— _En realidad por mi parte quería festejar que ya todo esta bien pero si opinas distinto da igual. El alcohol ¿Nos une?_

— _Que ebrio hermoso eres._

— _¡Como si tu no lo fueras!_

— _Tu me ganas. Pero en ese estado también me encantas._

Yuuri se sonrojó algo ofendido y se dio la vuelta para irse solo con la botella pero Victor lo arrastró hasta la cama para aceptar beber el champagne.

Al acabar la bebida, Victor aún con la excusa de sentirse estresado (mintiendo vilmente) le propuso a Yuuri tener sexo para sentirse mejor, cosa que aquel accedió rápido porque ya estaba teniendo el efecto del alcohol encima y se sentía caliente.

La pareja joven tuvo su tiempo para salir a solas de paseo en motocicleta y festejar que tenían mas libertad, que podían retomar la rutina diaria sin ser juzgados o vigilados, que podían amarse sin peros. Estaban seguros de obtener la aprobación definitiva.

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
